Lyrical Girls A's
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A string of violent muggings, the ever-changing feelings of friends, a dying girl with little time left, and a group of four, for whom the future doesn't exist. The darker second installment of the "Lyrical Girls" series. Rated T-M ? .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yes I know, the new story so soon. Anyway, now I'm really excited, because this is where all the drama starts. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, because it only gets better from here on out. A side note, I probably wont be able to update for a few days since I'm moving to a new city tomorrow. Keeping that in mind, I look forward to seeing you all again. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

We went this far, because we wanted to be with you.

Everything we do, we do it for you, so that you can always smile happily.

You saved us from darkness, so its our turn to save you.

For as long as you need us, we'll be your shields, and your swords.

That's a promise, an oath, one that will never be broken.

That's why...

...forgive us for our sins.

**Lyrical Girls A's**

**I**

"Really! That's great!" I exploded with glee when Fate told me that all the arrangements for Ms. Harlaown to become her guardian went through. I even hugged her, to which she giggled, returning the favor.

"Its all thanks to you, Nanoha." My cheeks darkened at the embarrassing words.

"I didn't really..." She squeezed me tighter to her chest, shaking her head, not allowing me to say anything else.

"You saved me. That day, if you hadn't said those things, I would have kept lying, and nothing would have changed. I owe everything to you, thank you, Nanoha."

"Fate-chan..." I didn't know what else to do on this chilly October morning, so I just kept myself warm by embracing her with as much force as I could.

"Geez, they're at it again." A clearly annoyed voice came out of nowhere, interrupting the moment. We both turned out heads to find three people looking our way.

"Aww, no fair, I want to be lovey-dovey with Nanoha-chan too." Natsume whined, and gave us her typical mock jealousy.

My three best friends in the world, Natsume, Suzuka, and Alisa, they once again greeted us in front of the school gate where I met up with Fate. One of them was very angry, a certain hotheaded blond.

"Every day its always the same thing, show a little restraint." She was talking about my closeness to Fate, whom I always hugged cheerfully when we met. I don't know why I did it, but I found her to be very soft, and hugable.

"Mou, its fine isn't it?" She sighed.

"What about her," She pointed to Fate. "Don't you think it bothers her?" The spotlight instantly changed to Fate, who blushed furiously.

"Um.. Not really... I..." She seemed to be too embarrassed to say it, but everyone could guess what she was going to tell Alisa. For that, I squealed with joy.

"Shy Fate-chan is so cute~!" I proceeded to bring her close to me again, earning me a few cries from the girls around us, particularly the ones who were infatuated with me. Alisa looked about ready to bash me on the head, but Suzuka stopped her of course. And Natsume? She just grinned at us like the Cheshire cat, finding it all quite amusing.

Now that Fate was freed from her terrible home life, I found that the days were becoming brighter, happier. Its only been two weeks since it happened, but even Fate was getting more cheerful, and opened up more.

There were still some issues to sort out, namely the fact that Fate would have to testify in court, but we would cross that bridge when we got there. Until then, I wanted us to enjoy these peaceful days together.

The five of us entered the school together, laughing and smiling all the way. Everything was perfect the way it was now, and I hoped that would never change.

* * *

"Hayate-chan, the bath is ready." A small teenage girl looked up from the TV at the sound of her name. A mature looking woman with light brown hair smiled down at her, reaching down her hands toward her. With minimal effort, the woman picked her up, out from the metal chair that she had previously been confined to.

"Thank you, Shamal." Being carried by the woman, referred to as Shamal, Hayate hummed happily.

Hayate Yagami was sick, very sick. She had an awful disease, which was slowly killing her. Her legs had already become paralyzed by the sickness, which was starting to spread up her body. In just a year, maybe even less than that, her body would likely become completely paralyzed. And then, shortly after that, she would die.

However, Hayate wasn't scared, not of the death that awaited her. She had been prepared for a long time, and her family was there to support her, so she wasn't afraid of the end that would come soon.

Shamal brought her into the bathroom, and stripped her naked. She had seen the young girl's body a thousand times, but it still made her blush a little when she did this. After she was done, she got naked herself, and prepared to bathe with Hayate as well.

Because Hayate wouldn't be able to leave the bathroom by herself, Shamal found it more practical to stay there with her, and she figured that she might as well take that chance to clean herself as well. It was embarrassing, but for that girl, she would do anything.

Shamal washed Hayate, and also massaged her legs, to keep the small feeling left in them from escaping. While she did that they talked about all kinds of things, mostly about how boring the house was. The conversation then took a shift, one that Shamal had been expecting.

"I want to go to school." Hayate told her, to which she was denied.

"We still haven't gotten approval from the doctor. Until then, it would be better for you to rest up."

"Booo~, no fair. I'm fine, I don't need a doctor to tell me that." Shamal smiled as she started to rub shampoo through her hair.

"Even so, we must do as he says. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll contact us soon." Hayate response with a defeated sigh.

"Fine." And that was the end of that. Shamal dumped water over the girl's head, and washed away all the shampoo. When that was over, she finished things up quickly and helped her out of the bath.

Afterward she was carried downstairs, and put back into her wheelchair. At the same time, a group three walked into the door, which delighted her.

"Zafira, Signum, Vita-chan, welcome home!" She rolled over to them. Zafira, a well dressed man, patted her on the head before moving along. Signum, a tall woman with red hair, greeted Hayate in a formal manner, and then continued on as well to meet Shamal. The only one who stayed by her side was a small redheaded girl, roughly the same age as Hayate.

"How are you feeling?" Vita asked her, getting a dismissive wave in return.

"I'm fine of course, you don't have to ask every time you come home." Her cheeks burned, and she crossed her arms. "Aww, don't be like that, here..." Hayate reached out her arms and hugged the girl around the neck, making her cheeks an even darker shade of red.

"H-Hayate! Geez..." Zafira, who was watching, snickered at them, which only made the small girl even madder.

On the other side of the room, Signum was talking to Shamal, and said something that caused her to produce a wide smile. "Hayate-chan." She said, having the girl look at her, still holding onto Vita. "Good news, Signum passed by the doctors office today, he gave his approval for you to go to school."

"Really!" Her eyes became wide with excitement, she even rolled her chair over to Signum to hug her. "When can I go?" Signum ran her hand through Hayate's hair.

"He said anytime is fine. I already made all the arrangements, you can start in two days." This only made Hayate squeal even more, increasing the pressure of her embrace.

"Thank you, thank you!" She was more than excited. She hadn't been to a school in four years, and had to be home schooled. But now she was a high school student, and would be able to live that dream starting in just two days. The anticipation was killing her already. _I can't wait, finally, just two more days..._

* * *

There was a huge commotion at school today. It was lunchtime, and as Fate, Suzuka, Alisa and I wandered through the hall in search of Natsume, we came across a growing crowd of people standing outside the principals office. Curious, the four of us went to see what was going on.

What we found was a girl in a wheelchair, and her annoyed companion. They were being bombarded with questions, some of them very inappropriate and intrusive. We had never seen these girls before, so I assumed that they had to be new to the school. I found that quite interesting, three transfer students in just over a month.

The four of us felt sorry for that girl, since she didn't seem very prepared and couldn't answer their questions at all. It reminded me of when I had all those people crowding me, I shivered at the memory.

"Damn it, you're all annoying!" The smaller redhead suddenly shouted, finally blowing her top. Without saying anything else, she pushed the girl through the confused group of students. As they went passed us, the girl looked at me, saw me looking at her, and waved nervously with a smile. I waved back, feeling kind of awkward.

The second I did that, things just got worse, for me that is.

"Kyaa, did you see that! That girl wouldn't even look at us."

"As expected of Takamachi the Ace."

I knew it, they were talking about me again. Apparently, getting the new girl to wave and smile at you was a big deal, at least to this bunch. Fate was blushing, because everyone was gathering around us, asking me how I did it, and she still wasn't used to that. Before this, Alisa and Suzuka had already escaped, leaving us to the sharks.

I tried to calm them all down, saying that it was no big deal, but they took it the wrong way, again saying things like "as expected of the ace...", and "she's so modest!". I sighed heavily, already having enough of this.

"Looks like you've gotten quite popular again, Nanoha-chan." Natsume came out of the crowd, giving me a grin.

"Don't just stand there. You're part of the karate club, save us~!" Natsume giggled, the grin on her face widening, I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay, I'll help but on one condition: You have to give me a kiss!"

"_Eh!" _The girls around us only got more excited, some of them passing out. Others were saying that it wasn't fair, that they wanted to kiss me too. I blushed, wanting to die right there. Fate was no better, actually, it looked like she was on the brink of passing out herself.

Before things got even more out of hand, I almost decided to give into Natsume. However, I heard a shout from behind me. "Shut the hell up!" The redheaded girl from before suddenly reached into the crowd, grabbed both Fate and me, and dragged us out. She took us, and started dashing, dragging us along with her while we were chased.

"Um..." I wanted to say something, but she glared back at me for a second, stopping me cold.

"Stupid, stupid, what the hell is up with this school!" She was really pissed off, and reminded me a lot of Alisa.

Since there was nothing we could do about this, the two of us just allowed ourselves to be taken. We did eventually get away from them, which was a relief. When that ordeal was over, I caught my breath. "Thank you, you saved us." I said to the girl, who growled.

"I only did it because Hayate asked me to, so don't flatter yourself." Her attitude was actually starting to get on my nerves, but I didn't say so.

"That's not nice Vita, don't be so mean to her." I hadn't noticed it at first, but the girl in the wheelchair was here as well, and was the one who spoke to the girl I assumed was this "Vita". She smiled warmly at me, holding out her hand. "I'm Hayate Yagami, nice to meet you." I was surprised, but shook her hand anyway.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet you." Feeling bad for Fate, I also introduced her. "This is my friend, Fate Testarossa."

"N-Nice to meet you." The blond said bashfully, and shook the girl's hand as well. After the introduction was done, Hayate looked at Vita expectantly.

"Vita, do you have something you'd like to say." She growled again, but gave up, looking at the two of us.

"I'm Vita, its nice to meet you, I guess." I ignored that last part and smiled at her, which made her blush a little, it was kind of cute seeing that reaction.

"Good, we're all friends now." Separated from the rest of our group, Fate and I spent our lunch with this unusually cheery girl. She explained her situation to us, but left out a few details about her family, I didn't pry since it wasn't my business. She also told us that she felt bad about leaving us to those girls, that's why she sent Vita back to save us, for which I was very grateful.

When lunch was over, I found out that Hayate was in Natsume's class, so unfortunately we wouldn't be able to see each other until after school. That was fine, since I made some new friends.

I found this day to be very exhausting, but also kind of fun in a way. And when it ended, I would introduce Hayate and Vita to the rest of my friends, which I'm sure would be even more fun.

* * *

The darkness of night had ascended on the Yagami household. As Hayate told everyone about the exciting first day she had, and about the friends she made, they all listened with wide smiles on their faces. Vita though was a little crabby, mostly because she had to do something troublesome.

But as exciting as it was, Signum, Zafira and Shamal stated that they would have to leave, since they had part time jobs. Hayate watched them all get ready and leave the house. She didn't mind, since she still had Vita with her, who gave the group of three a glance before turning her attention to the TV.

* * *

Alisa was on her way home, taking a nice walk by herself. She had just finished cram school, and was now enjoying the evening air. She could have asked her family to send a driver to pick her up, but she didn't want to seem like a spoiled rich girl. So instead she walked, taking pleasure in the silence that surrounded her. She wished that Suzuka was with her, but instead just sent her a text, telling her about how boring cram school was.

She was completely unaware of what was happening around her, and when she turned a corner, she hardly even noticed the fact that there was no one left on this deserted street, except for her and one other person. When she did finally notice, she saw the the person was walking her way, wearing a heavy coat, the hood covering their face.

She found it creepy, but didn't think anything of it, until she heard the footsteps from behind too. There shouldn't have been anyone, but as if coming out of nowhere, a pair of people appeared, dressed similarly to the other person. Only then did she realize that something was wrong. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought as she cautiously tried to walk across the street to the other side, but the person in front of her followed her movements, blocking her path. _Damn it, what is this?_

She glanced behind her, seeing the other two slowly beginning to encircle her. She was surrounded, with nowhere to go, and no one to help her. Alisa wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was scared. She may act tough, but that doesn't mean she didn't feel fear.

"W-What do you want from me!" She yelled at them, her voice shaky.

"Hand over your wallet, that's all we want." The person in front of her said, it was a woman's voice, sounding dark and mature. Her demand kind of annoyed Alisa. _All this for some money, you've got to be kidding me._ The woman stretched out her hand toward Alisa. "Hand it over, and we wont have to take drastic actions."

"..." She didn't know what to do. She didn't exactly bring a bank full of wealth with her, but that didn't mean she wasn't carrying anything. She didn't want to give these people anything, but didn't see much choice given the current situation. So, Alisa handed over all the money she had...

… or so she would have liked to do. However, she was still so scared, her body wouldn't move, and she didn't do or say anything. The woman took this as her resisting, and started to move forward as the people behind her did likewise.

"How unfortunate, I didn't want it to come to this." She said, coming closer with each step.

_Damn it, I'm in some trouble now!_ Alisa thought, still not able to move, even as the woman got right in her face. She raised her arm, balling her hand into a fist, preparing to strike the blond. As the woman lowered her hand, she whispered something that sounded a lot like "I'm sorry...". Alisa wasn't paying any attention anyway, and just closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

The people behind her suddenly yelled something, and a gust of wind whipped past her. Daring to open her eyes, she found an unbelievable sight.

"Yo." Natsume said, holding the arm of the women who tried to attack her. Her eyes kindly looked back at Alisa for a moment, before becoming cold. She glared at the woman, her lips curling in anger as she tightened her grip.

"Who are you?" The woman said calmly, not bothered in the slightest by the Natsume's appearance.

"Natsume's the name." She grinned at her, despite still having a scary look on her face. She also pulled her other hand back, balling it into a fist as well. "I'm sorry but, I'm not going to let you lay a finger on her!"

With a swift movement, at a speed that Alisa had never seen before, Natsume's hand moved up, and she used all her strength to deliver a powerful punch to the woman...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm all settled in my new home, and even though college starts tomorrow, I managed to find time to write up this chapter, which was seriously overdue. Anyway, this chapter pretty much focuses on Natsume, and it wont be the last one to do so. I hope you all like it, have fun and see you next time. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's**

**II**

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Natsume said in a cool voice, mocking the woman she'd just punched in the stomach, who was coughing, and backing up a few steps.

"Not bad." The woman said, finally getting a hold of herself. As she looked behind the new guest, she saw that her two companions were getting ready to launch a counter attack.

"Like that's work." Natsume quickly turned around, and as if anticipating it, slammed her fists into both of the approaching figures, knocking them in the face down on their backs. For now they were down for the count, and the redhead turned her attention back to the mysterious mugger. "Looks like you're the last one." She cracked her knuckles, smiling, still enjoying the feeling of hitting the other two people. "If you apologize, I might let you go."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't back down, prepare yourself." The hooded woman ran and made a dash at Natsume with fierce speed, and attempted to strike her in the chest, but that was blocked easily; the woman then tried to sweep low, but Natsume was quick, and a step ahead, jumping back, and almost like lightning, giving her a kick in her stomach – the same place she hit her before.

The woman doubled over in pain, holding her stomach. "It looks like I greatly underestimated you, you're quite the fighter."

"I could say the same," Natsume replied, "I went all out with those hits, not many people would still be left standing." For a moment, she looked back to Alisa, to see how she was holding up. She saw the girl's horrified and bewildered face and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll end this soon and take you home." She then focused on the woman again, who was getting into a defensive stance.

"Come." In an instant Natsume was upon her, and the two exchanged blows, or tried to. Both were completely serious, so neither was able to land a single hit. "You're good, its a shame we had to meet under these circumstances, I might have enjoyed it."

"Same here, feel free to come down to the dojo when you get out of jail, okay?" Natsume, as serious as she was, seemed to have mad a funny joke, because the woman laughed wholeheartedly. However, the hooded stranger's eyes had a dangerous glint, as if something just changed. The redhead didn't think too much on it, and decided to go in for the finishing blow.

Quickly, skillfully, she trapped the woman as she moved. Natsume watched her body carefully, and when she found an opening, she went for it. With all her strength, she went to attack the woman's throat. The woman was surprised, and in the second that it would take for the blow to connect, both sides came to an understanding. If this attack hit, the woman would likely have her windpipe crushed, and die. Both had been ready to kill each other, but Natsume was willing to take it a step further, and completely destroy the woman in front of her.

But it was all interrupted by a scream, which stopped her fist just as it was about to touch the woman's flesh. Natsume carefully looked, and found Alisa being held at knife point by one of the people she'd knocked out.

"Thank you Shamal, that was close." The woman Natsume had been fighting backed away from her, being careful still.

"Lets just end this." Shamal said, holding the sharp knife against Alisa's throat, threatening her with it.

The other person was still on the ground and hadn't woken up, but Natsume knew it was only a matter of time. In any case, this situation made her angry. "Let her go!"

"If you both hand over all the money you have, we'll gladly let her go." The other woman said, still in a defensive stance. "What will it be? Your money, or her life?"

"Damn it..." Natsume knew she had no choice in the matter. She didn't care about money, not in comparison to the life of a friend, but the fact that she was in this situation was what bothered her the most. She reached for her pocket, completely ready to do as she was told.

"Arrrggg!" All of a sudden, Alisa stomped on Shamal's foot, causing the woman to shriek in pain. This opportunity was not wasted, and made a dash to her, before either of the women could do anything about it. Once again, she punched Shamal, harder this time, making sure to really hurt her. This moment left her completely vulnerable, creating a chance that wasn't wasted by her enemy either. "Natsume!"

As Natsume turned her head, she felt something sharp being driven into her side, followed by a cold pain. The woman had stabbed her with a small knife, much like the one used to take Alisa hostage. "I'm sorry." She said and pulled out. Natsume, taking her place in front of her friend, fell to one knee, and held her wound, though blood flowed through her fingers.

"Natsume..." Alisa was completely stunned and didn't know how she should respond, at the very least she was more scared now than she'd ever been. Oddly enough, Natsume smiled.

"That wont be enough, I'll protect her, even if it cost my life."

"Very well." The woman said. She pulled her hood off, revealing a stern face, and empty eyes. She approached them, holding the knife above her head. "We have something that we must do, and I am even prepared to kill for that purpose. If it's for _that_ person, I would do anything." She was just a step away.

Natsume felt her body getting a little weaker from the blood loss, but even then she didn't move a muscle. The woman was about ready to strike, and looked down on her. "My name is Signum, I thought I should at least introduce myself. You were a good opponent, but forgive me, and goodbye." Signum swung the knife down.

"Stop!" She halted the attack, stopping the knife just inches from Alisa's throat. With very little time, she'd managed to get in the way of them. "Please stop, I'll give you everything I have, so don't hurt her."

"Alisa..." Natsume was now struggling to stay awake, the cold feeling in her side was spreading through her body.

Signum considered the proposal, and then looked over their shoulders, seeing her two companions rising to their feet. "Very well, I'd rather not spill any blood tonight." She lowered the knife, and Alisa handed over her purse, which was rifled through, the money inside taken out.

After getting whatever Natsume had as well, the three attackers gathered together, bowed to the teens, and fled, leaving them alone.

"Natsume!" Alisa grabbed hold of the girl,supporting her. "Hold on, I'll call an ambulance."

"Good, I'm feeling a bit tired." The redhead was slapped unexpectedly, and regretted what she said when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes.

"Don't say that. Damn it! Why are you so damn stupid! Why did you go that far?" Natsume, seeing her concern, ignored the insults and closed her eyes, deciding to take a rest as Alisa finally was able to connect to the police.

* * *

Natsume woke up, surrounded by white. _Ah, so she actually made it in time._ She was glad to be alive, and could still hear the blond's cries in her head.

"You're finally awake, Natsume-chan." Twisting her face to the side, she found two sights, one was Suzuka sitting in a chair away from her, smiling. The other was Alisa, who was sleeping on her bedside. "She was there the entire time, even when they told her to leave, she refused to move an inch."

"What a troublesome girl." The redhead and violet haired girls looked at each other for a long time, with Suzuka eventually letting out a sigh.

"Honestly, didn't I tell you not to do _that_ kind of thing anymore?"

"Sorry, Suzuka, couldn't help myself." Both of them let out soft laughter.

"Well, its fine, at least this time. Natsume-chan, thank you, who knows what might have happened if you weren't _stalking _her last night." Natsume grinned sheepishly.

"Don't put it like that, I was just following her a little."

Indeed, Natsume had been following Alisa that night, and it wasn't the first time she'd done such a thing.

Ever since middle school, when the two first met, she had done those kind of things. Because...

"Still, she really is a troublesome girl, always causing problems for me." Suzuka smiled sweetly at this.

"But you love her anyway, right?"

"Yeah..." She blushed heavily, and looked down at Alisa. She found her sleeping face to be kind of cute, and reached down her hand, getting the sudden urge to run her fingers through the girl's hair. "She's everything to me, that's why I can forgive her for getting me into such a bothersome situation." Just as her fingers touched Alisa's forehead, the sleeping girl started to stir, and wake up.

"..." Natsume retracted her hand, and looked at Suzuka, who nodded and left the room, going out to join Nanoha and Fate who were waiting outside.

Alisa's eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was Natsume, who was grinning down at her. "Mornin' sunshine."

"N-Natsume!" Without warning, she lunged up at her, hugging her, causing the blush on Natsume's face to get even worse. "You idiot! Don't you dare put me through that kind of thing again, you jerk!"

"There there." Natsume patted her on the head, "This isn't like you, I think I prefer it when you're a tsun, rather than a dere." Alisa made a "hmph" sound and let go of her.

"Idiot..." Her cheeks burned, and she crossed her arm. "Looks like you're just fine, I was stupid to worry." Alisa got to her feet, yawning and stretching her arms, then wincing. "Damn, I need to get home and take a shower. Looking back at Natsume, her face became soft. "About last night, thanks Natsume..." She whispered, and walked away before any reply would come.

When the girl was gone, Natsume smiled and laughed to herself. "Honestly, what a troublesome girl." She laid flat on her back and closed her eyes, hoping to go back to sleep, and catch another glimpse of the girl who'd just left, the person she loved the most in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Surprise surprise, I'm back! Sorry about taking so long with this. I got caught up with school, and some of my interest in the project faded, but its back now. Anyway, I don't really have anything but this chapter to offer in apology, but I do push the relationships a little further and develop them more, particularly Nanoha's. I'm going to try to get to the main plot soon, and I also want to resolve some of Fate's sub-plots left over from the previous story. Admittedly, Natsume is a large focus of this story, and soon her time to shine will really come. Anyway, I'll leave you to the chapter now, its good to be back. On a side note, anyone else watching Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, that shit is crazy!_

_- Kode-Dekka_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's **

**III**

"Are you sure its alright for you to leave?"

"Its fine, its fine, even the doctor was impressed at how fast I recovered."

Natsume, Alisa, Fate and I were leaving the hospital together. Since Natsume had been attacked and stabbed, a week had passed. The doctors were worried for a while, but it turned out that she was fine and the knife missed all the important parts. As for the people who attacked her, the police still haven't found them, and it seems like the my friend wasn't the only victim, there's been four more attacks since then, though no one was hurt.

Because of this, and the fact that it was all over the news now, we weren't allowed to stay out when it got dark, not that I'd want to considering there is a gang of muggers on the loose who attacked my friends, nearly killing one of them.

As I reflected on this, the four of us went out for ice cream to celebrate Natsume's release from the hospital. As usual, she and Alisa fought, this time over what flavor was the best; both were in a heated debate now, throwing insults at each other.

Fate and I just watched quietly, eating our snacks before they could melt. I glanced over at Fate, watching her eat, though not letting her know that I was watching, since I'm sure that would be embarrassing for both of us. An urge welled up in me, a desire to take some kind of action.

Without thinking about it, I leaned toward her, parting my lips slightly. Without a moment's hesitation, I took a chuck of her chocolate flavored ice cream, and gobbled it down quickly, causing my brain to explode in pain.

"N-Nanoha!" She squealed, which stopped the argument between Natsume and Alisa. As I held my hand on my head, wishing for the brain freeze to go away, I gave them a wry smile.

"Nyahaha, I want to try it all of a sudden." Fate sighed,

"You could have just asked me, here." She held it out to me, but I refused it, remembering the pain in my head.

"I think I've had enough." Alisa shook her head at me, keeping inside what she wanted to say. Natsume once again gave me her one of a kind grin. "W-What is it?"

"Nooooothing~. I was just thinking, it would be nice to have an indirect kiss with you too." Instantly, my face flushed scarlet red, Fate's did too when she realized what Natsume was talking about.

"N-N-N-N-Nanoha!" Fate frantically moved about, getting flustered. For once, Natsume and Alisa seemed to get along, and both laughed at her.

"Mou, stop laughing guys!" They only laughed more when they saw how embarrassed I was about the whole thing. Thinking back on it, I should realized what eating Fate's ice cream would mean. _Indirect __kiss..._ I tried saying in my head, playing around with the two words. _Me, Fate-chan, kiss..._

"My my, you're thinking about something indecent, aren't you Nanoha-chan~!" My face became completely red, and I'm sure my face was so hot that you could cook an egg on it.

"S-Shut up, I'm not thinking about anything like that!" _Even though I was..._ I caught myself thinking.

This didn't make things better for Fate, who was still too flustered to speak, and could only mutter unintelligible things.

This moment was both embarrassing, and confusing as well. Just now, I shared an indirect kiss with Fate, and I even thought about kissing her for real. The feeling filling my chest as my friends laughed at me, as Fate looked at me with her cute red eyes, it was a maddening kind of confusing.

_Do I... like Fate-chan...? _

Its not like I didn't think about it before. When she first appeared, and we became friends, it was suggested that I had a crush on the girl. I dismissed it right away, but now, I couldn't get that question out of my head. I tried to think about it a little more.

If I did like Fate, did that make me a lesbian? Even if I was that way, Fate is the only person who provoked such feelings, so does that make her special to me? Finally, if I like Fate, what do I want to do about it? Do I want to go out with her? Kiss her? Become intimate with her...?

And what about Fate? Does she feel the same way. Even though the chances are so low that it could be considered impossible, is she experiencing this same strange feeling in her chest when she looks at me?

It was too much for my young maiden heart to take, and I could now feel my heartbeat getting faster.

"Nanoha?" Alisa called out to me. It seems like everyone had stopped what they were doing. "You okay, you've been really quiet." I didn't respond, and she pondered it for another second. "Could it be... are you mad at us? It was just a joke, we didn't mean anything by it!" As Alisa apologized, I waved my hands frantically.

"Ah, no, that's not it, I was just thinking about something..." In order to relieve the tension, I knocked myself on the head lightly and looked at Fate. "Nyahahaha, sorry about embarrassing you, Fate-chan."

"N-No, I..." Her cheeks were really burning, and the feeling became stronger, as I found her blushing face profoundly cute.

Natsume looked at me then, giving me a look I didn't quite understand. If I had to say, I don't think it was a bad thing, but the look in her eyes was kind of sad. She turned her face away after a second, looking at Alisa. Her expression changed, becoming a little warmer. I didn't know what to make of it, but I wasn't too concerned, and just focused on calming Fate down.

In any case, I was glad that things were back to normal now. If Natsume had died, I don't think things would ever be the same. That's why I was glad that she was safe, and our happy days could continue.

* * *

"Tch, damn it." Natsume clicked her tongue while looking in the mirror, examining the small scar on her body left by the knife. She remembered that night clearly, everything about it, including the face of her attacker. "If I ever see her again, I swear I'll break her damn neck." She spat out before flopping down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Her heart wouldn't came down, the rage that had filled it now spread through her blood. She wanted to hurt that person, kill the woman who threatened Alisa. She didn't like this feeling, this blood lust, so she did the one thing that could calm her down.

Scattered all around her room, plastered on all the walls, were pictures of Alisa, which she had taken secretly. Her obsessive love for the girl, which bordered on insanity, had been painted all around her, a temple which showed her undying devoting to the blond.

Under the watchful eyes of all the Alisa, Natsume pleasured herself. Hiding under the cover of her blanket, she touched herself in various places, muttering the name of her crush. "Alisa... Alisa... Alisa... I love you so much Alisa..."

It was all over too fast, leaving her exhausted. She cursed herself, repeatedly chastising her action. "Stupid, stupid, sick, you're so sick, I'm so sick..."

While she didn't think anything of two girls liking one another, Natsume knew that her affection for Alisa was going too far, and that her feelings were too strong to be normal. She stalked her, carefully watching over her, making sure that no one would bring harm to her. Natsume even went as far as satisfying herself with the girls image.

The only person she's told about her love was Suzuka, who while a little freaked out by the level of her feelings, wholeheartedly accepted her. She even offered to help her in any way she could, and sometimes set up situations where she and Alisa could be alone together. During those times, they would fight, or just stay quiet, but that was fine, just being by her side was enough for Natsume.

This love, this obsessive love, born from a single moment, one instant of time. Natsume knew it was wrong, but she still took pleasure in her feelings, holding them close to her heart, aching for the person who made her body shake with excitement, and burn with warmth. _Alisa..._

* * *

"Nanoha-chan!~" Hayate waved at me as I approached with my friends. Vita, being her, just gave me a small breath, barely acknowledging my existence. We were once again outside, the breeze felt nice as we sat down. Unfortunately Natsume couldn't come because she had to go to the karate club. Even without her providing the usual entertainment, we managed to have a good time.

However there was a small moment, when Hayate was talking about her family. She mentioned someone called "Signum", and at that time Alisa's ears perked up, and some kind of emotion swam in her eyes. It only lasted a moment before she returned to normal and continued eating.

Near the end of the break, Hayate invited us to come over to her house tomorrow. Of course I agreed, wanting to spend some more time with my new friend. Oddly enough, Alisa declined, citing that she had to catch up on work. Naturally, Suzuka decided that it was a good time for her to study as well, and declined as well, leaving Fate and I, and maybe Natsume if she wanted to.

Once that was settled, we finished eating, and returned to class. I don't know why, but I had an odd feeling in my chest, similar to what I felt when I first found out about Fate's situation. This ill omen, I was thinking that maybe it had to do with Alisa, who seemed to not want to go to Hayate's house, and was just making a bad excuse. Whatever it was, I pushed it down, away for now, and continued to enjoy the time I spent with everyone in my growing circle of companions.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Back again, little delay, but no problem since the chapter is done. I was mostly figuring out what I was going to do from here. I figured out what I was going to do about the Natsume/Alisa situation, and I've figured out what I want to do with Nanoha/Fate. The only problem was Hayate, whose plotline I hadn't entirely figured out, though I'm getting closer, so don't worry about a rushed ending. Anyway, with this much progress, I should tell you a little of my plans. After this story will be the final official story, called Lyrical Girls S. After that is done, I'll work on an epilogue of sorts, called Lyrical/After. So, as you can see, I still have plenty in store for all my loyal readers. I also have a few oneshot and story ideas in mind, but I'll have to see what becomes of those. _

_Anyway, chapter ahoy! Also, be prepared to see Natsume in a whole new light. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's**

**IV**

Today, Fate, Natsume and I were hanging out with Hayate at her house. The redhead decided to join in, even though Alisa wouldn't be there, making her a little reluctant at first. I guessed, since she teased the girl so much, that she would be bored without her. In any case, she was with us now at the front steps of the Yagami household.

I knocked on the door, heard Hayate's voice from inside, and then seconds later, the door was answered by a woman with sandy brown hair. At first she seemed really surprised for some reason, but then quickly composed herself and invited us in.

Fate and I went inside, but Natsume stood still, a scary scowl had formed on her face as she gazed in the house. "Natsume-chan? Is something wrong?" She looked at me, then shook her head.

"Nothing, just off in dreamland." She laughed, a little too artificially if I had to say. I decided to ignore it for now, as she was finally coming in.

Hayate met us – with Vita at her side of course - , and gave us a wide smile. "Welcome everyone, to my humble abode!" A man with scruffy gray hair, and a tall woman with dark red hair also came out to greet us, becoming surprised like the other woman, but then calming down. I found it strange, but said nothing, whatever was going on was probably my imagination anyway.

We were led into Hayate's room, where she showed us her impressive collection of outfits, some a little strange. Seeing us admire them, especially the colorful and frilly ones that would suit a magical girl, she made a grand announcement. "I made all of them myself."

"Wow really! That's amazing Hayate-chan!" Both Fate and myself were wide-eyed, bursting with excitement at such a revelation, Natsume didn't really show much emotion, and seemed to be distracted. In any case, seeing our enthusiasm, Hayate's smile grew, though it was a little sad.

"When you're stuck in the house all day, it helps to have something to do." Vita made a soft growl, obviously directed at us. "_Vita-chan_," Her voice was stern, which quieted up the small girl. "Anyway, being inside all the time, I discovered I had a talent for making clothes, and it kept me sane through all those boring days."

I felt a tremor in my heart, a quake as my heart resonated with hers. For a moment I saw in her eyes the same loneliness that I used to find in Fate, until I came and saved her from it. Thankfully that glint in her eyes only lasted for that one moment, and soon became bright again. I don't know what had been troubling her, but it had passed.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Natsume-chan, can I make a small request of you?" As out ears perked, her eyes now showed something else, something _predatory._ She pointed to some of the more frilly, cutesy articles of clothing, and a bad feeling sunk in as she smiled at us. "Could I ask you to try those on for me?"

Her smile gave me the impression that it would be impossible to refuse. I even noticed that Vita was twitching, which told me that she had shared a similar fate in the past. Even though it would probably be embarrassing, I knew I would say yes, if only because I wanted make a happy memory with this girl who was reaching out her hand to me. So blushing, I nodded, and urged Fate to do the same. Her face flushed, but she agreed, making Hayate nearly faint from joy. All that was left was Natsume, who was now standing up.

"Sorry, I have something I have to do..." She said in a quiet, cold voice. Her face was twisted with displeasure, I had never seen her this way before, and it was kind of scary.

"Natsume-chan?"

"Its nothing," She responded before I could say anything. "I forgot, I needed to help at the dojo today, it slipped my mind until now." She waved goodbye to all of us and silently left the room, leaving us all bewildered.

* * *

As Natsume reached the front door of the Yagami household, she was stopped by Signum and Shamal, who looked at her gravely. "What do you want?" She gave them both sharp glares.

"We just want to talk, that's all." Natsume didn't want to talk to them, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but even she was curious about what they had to say.

"Fine, just don't waste my time, its quite precious to me." The three of them left the house, leaving Zafira to tend to the remaining people inside.

They walked down the quiet sidewalk, the sun rained on them, making it a little hot. "So, what do you want?"

The two of them bowed suddenly, surprising even her. "We want to apologize for what we've done to you and your friend." Becoming angry all of a sudden, Natsume took a swing at Signum, but stopped her fist just short of her face, grinding her teeth.

"Is that all you have to say! I feel like breaking both your necks right here." Shamal seemed on the brink of fainting, the bluff from Natsume gave her a good scare. Signum's face didn't change.

"I understand, you have every right to be angry. However, it was not our intention to cause any harm on that night, though it seems the circumstances made it unavoidable." The redhead felt her face becoming hot, knowing that things only escalated so far because she made such a fuss.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did, you almost killed me, and all for a some pocket change."

"Yes, it was inexcusable, but we had our reasons."

"Which are?" Signum's expression changed, becoming sad, Shamal's was even worse.

"Hayate is dying, and unless we can get the money for her operation, its likely that she wont even make it another year." Natsume, listening to their reason, recalled that night, and smiled.

"She's dying? So what? Its not my problem, don't drag other people into your troubles." She laughed at their horrified expressions. "Surprised? Underneath all this sweetness, is just a dark tunnel with no ending, and no light." Natsume felt a familiar despair begin to grip at her heart, which had long become barren, and black. "I don't care if you go on a killing spree, but when you involve my friends, especially Alisa, then even my infinite patience will reach its limit."

Shamal by this time had already retreated a few steps from her, leaving just Signum.

"I see, so were alike after all, for the sake of _that_ person, we're willing to risk everything, as if nothing else matters."

"Although it disgusts me to be put in the same group as you, I'll have to agree." Natsume pushed her hand against her forehead, then tracing her fingers through her hair. "If its for Alisa, I'm willing to do anything, even if it means sacrificing the lives of everyone on this planet. Heh, I'd even kill my own parents with my bare hands if it was for her." The smile on her face finally disappeared. "She is everything to me, without her, I have no reason for living, that's why, I'll do anything to protect her, even take a knife in the heart."

The two gazed at each other, seeming to reach an understanding. Natsume yawned, covering her mouth in a playful manner. "Anyway, I'm done talking. Although, I have one warning for you." For this moment, Natsume grinned, as if she'd been consumed by madness. "If you ever do anything to threaten or hurt Alisa again, I'll kill that girl, and I'll do it right in front of you, are we clear?" Trembling a little, which was usual for Signum, she nodded.

"Understood, you have my word." The smile once again faded away from Natsume's face.

"Good, I'm glad we could have this talk. Bye." She said sweetly, she then turned away from them and started walking, giving them a light wave as she tread down the street. The two left behind, finally let out the breaths that had been seized in their throats.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over." Hayate waved to Fate and I, we waved back, still blushing from previous events.

"It was fun, lets do it again." The confined girl nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye."

The door closed, and we started the walk to Ms. Harlaown's house, where Fate was now living. On the way it got a little quiet, but I didn't mind, the day had been fun, so I had nothing to complain about.

Fate was looking my way, her gaze blinking from side to side, to me, away, back to me, and away again, in an adorable rhythm. A familiar urge developed in my heart, and automatically, I reached for her hand, taking hold of it and squeezing tightly.

"N-Nanoha." I smiled at her innocently.

"What is it, Fate-chan?" Her face became even more red, obviously from embarrassment. She didn't let go, and even gave me a squeeze back.

"Its nothing..." She smiled shyly, looking away from me. It was almost too much for me to take, I wanted to glomp her right there and then. However, I restrained myself, I knew that there would be other times for that; besides, there were a few people around, and I would rather have that kind of moment to myself, I don't want anyone else to see this blushing, cute Fate.

Realizing what I was thinking, my face flushed a little as well, but I remained composed. I pushed the hot feeling in my chest away, before it could fully form. However, not even I could deny that feeling, and my understanding of that hot feeling only grew. Little by little, the truth was becoming more clear to me, and it made me uneasy, unsettled, scared. Still there was no denying what was so obvious:

I... was falling in love with Fate.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've just gotten kind of lazy, that plus I want to get to the good stuff, and its hard to write all the mundane things in between. That said, this will mark the halfway point, at least I think the story is half finished. There are still many subplots around, I'd like to resolve at least a few of them before I move onto the final story. Anyway, I'll get the main plot moving next time, and start resolving Alisa/Natsume's subplot. I'll try not to take so long next time, but don't take my word for it :P. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

You are the light in my dark heart.

You are the love that keeps that it beating.

You are my everything.

Without me, nothing would change.

But without you,

this world would lose all meaning.

I am fractured...

I am broken...

There is no way you could want something like me.

But still,

I long for you...

Always...

**Lyrical Girls A's**

**V**

_I like Fate, I'm in love with her..._ I thought about it carefully, twisted the words around, made sure that I was clear in what I was thinking. _ '_Like.' 'Love.' 'Infatuation.' 'Romance.' I did my best to apply those words to my current musings, finding the results to be just as I suspected.

I was in love with Fate, I knew that much by now. I just wanted to confirm it, and now, the truth had become completely clear, so transparent that it would be fruitless to deny it any further.

_Now what?_ I thought, keeping it all in my head, all while I laid down on my bed, admiring the white ceiling above. I figured it out, I was in love with Fate, now what was I supposed to do. My heart wouldn't calm down now, the rhythm of my beat increased into a quick tempo.

These kind of feelings, they weren't wrong, not by any measure that I could see. At the very least, I wasn't worried about such things as my sexuality, all that mattered was what I was feeling right now. I could either keep it all inside, forever, never saying a word about it and seeing if it goes away; alternatively, I could tell Fate how I felt, I wasn't so sure about that option though.

Obviously I don't know how Fate herself feels about me. To assume that she feels the same way, that would be nothing short of arrogance, and I wasn't the type to fall into such wishful thinking. Even if she did like me, that doesn't mean we could actually go out. I may be young, but I'm not stupid; even if my friends accepted it, would my family? Would society? I couldn't deny the powers of the public, and with enough pressure, I'm sure even I could succumb to it.

I also had to think about Fate. She's still in the process of healing from her mother's abuse, so any additional burdens would probably just crush her. All I want is for her to be happy, the last thing I want to do is hurt her with my selfish feelings.

That settled that. I liked Fate, and even in the event that she liked me too, neither she nor I were ready for any such relationship. However, I was prepared to wait. I don't know how long these feelings would last, but as long as they did, I would wait for her and stay by her side, no matter how painful it might become.

* * *

"Oh Alisa, you're so cute..." Natsume pressed her lips against one of her many pictures, briefly, just for a moment, before pulling back. A visible blush showed on her cheeks, indicating the slight embarrassment that she felt in doing this.

Afterward, she bid the image goodnight and slipped into bed, though no sleep came to her. A small flame of rage filled her heart. _Those bastards..._ She thought about Hayate and her family, which angered her greatly.

She wasn't mad at Hayate, since it was obvious the girl knew nothing of the recent assaults and muggings. She was more pissed at Signum, who confessed to everything, giving her an excuse that she wouldn't accept.

"Well, I did warn them." She said to herself, recalling the threat she made, one she didn't regret one bit.

Natsume had meant every word of what she'd said. If any harm came to Alisa, she would kill Hayate, and then the rest of the family. Of course, this psychotic threat applied to everyone else in the world. No one, be it Nanoha, or Suzuka, a stranger, or even herself, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her beloved and get away with it.

"Haaah..." She sighed at the thought of it, of killing someone... again. _They deserved it anyway._ She recalled that dark memory, in which the night's sky had been illuminated by bright orange flames, and her hands painted red with blood.

_That's right... just like that night, I'll deal justice to anyone who lays a finger on my dear Alisa. _

As her thoughts became darker, Natsume decided to remember the day that Alisa saved her life, the day in which everything began, and she was reborn. That pleasant summer day, the sound of Alisa's concerned voice, and the feeling of her arms around the redhead. She recollected that memory, and found her black heart feeling lighter, as it was filled with warmth.

Feeling elated now, Natsume finally found herself getting sleepy. However, as happy as she was, she couldn't set aside the other feeling in her heart. She knew, no matter how much time passed, no matter what happened, Alisa would never return her feelings. That crude but cute blond was to be an object of worship and affection, for all eternity, nothing more.

Natsume felt her happy feelings fading, but still closed her eyes and prepared for bed. _It doesn't matter..._ She thought, feeling even more tired.

_It doesn't matter if she loves me, as long as I can stay by her side, forever..._

_

* * *

So warm..._ Fate thought, staring at her hand in wonder. Dressed in a pitch black nightgown, she sat up on her bed, just looking at her hand, trying to find something in it. She recalled something, a memory, one that had been created recently, and that recollection caused her to blush instantly.

Nanoha had held her hand, again, like she did every other day. But to Fate, this time had been different, it felt special somehow.

_Special..._ Her heart thumped quickly, her skin also became warm suddenly, now on fire from her simple thoughts.

For the past month, things have been hectic for her, so she didn't have much time to clear her thoughts. But now, with her story finally beginning, she had the time she needed to sort everything in her head.

The first thing that came to mind was Nanoha's face, which only made the blush on Fate's face worse. She had been afraid of this. Over the last few nights, she's been dreaming of the other girl, and during the day, the brunette was usually occupying all her thoughts.

The quick beat of Fate's heart only became faster when she mulled over it. Nanoha was her best friend, her light, her savior, and the most important person to her right now. That girl was nothing short of an angel in the blond's eyes. Beautiful, kind, the light to match the darkness.

_Nanoha..._ Fate stopped looking at her hand, frowning, looking out the window at the moon instead. She understood now, listening to the voice in her heart helped her to come to grips with strange pacing of her heartbeat. _I'm so weird, why... must I be like this...?_ She clutched her chest, feeling a sudden pain.

A few tears slipped down her face as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry... I love you..."

* * *

I roused slowly from sleep, rubbing my eyes, yawning, and stretching out my arms. My body ached, and my head felt fuzzy. I didn't sleep much last night. I had a dream, one that was getting blurrier by the second, but I still remembered it enough to feel embarrassed.

I was in a meadow, sounded by white lilies, blinded by the sun above. Fate was there as well, smiling at me, calling my name relentlessly.

And then we came together, all at once, without hesitation. We hugged, cried, kissed, felt each other, we explored every possibility of our hearts and bodies. It was a very sexual dream, but also pure in a way, and quite beautiful.

Still it was embarrassing. So as my face flushed red, I did my best to forget about it. Afterward I took a brief shower and prepared for another day.

* * *

"Good morning, Fate-chan!" I greeted Fate with a bright smile, to which she returned in full, with a light blush as an bonus.

"Good morning, Nanoha." We looked – stared at each other for a long time, seemingly just gazing off into space, not knowing what to say next. The blush on her face deepened, and she played with her fingers, fidgeting nervously. It was so cute that I couldn't stand it, and lunged at her, arms open widely.

As I hugged her and exclaimed how cute I thought she was, I suddenly remembered the fact that I liked her, the dream was also still fresh in my mind. My head got light and fuzzy, so I put some distance between us, laughing it off. "Nyahahaha~, sorry Fate-chan, you're just so cute... I can't help myself."

"Ah... n-no, its alright, Nanoha." Her face glowed red, she looked kind of funny to tell the truth. _God I'm so stupid..._ Like any other morning, I took her hand, she didn't resist in any way and squeezed it. The two of us began our silent walk to school, again like any other morning.

Along the way we met up with the usual bunch, Alisa and Suzuka first, one of which was sleeping and grumpy as always. Natsume joined soon after, teasing Alisa again, though she seemed to be a little softer on her this time I noticed. I remembered how Natsume acted when we were at Hayate's house, but again brushed it off. _She was probably just having a bad day or something._

The five of us headed toward the school gates, and I squeezed my hand, still holding onto Fate's.

* * *

Vita was waiting for us by our classroom, well actually for _me _from the way she was looking at me. "What's the matter Vita-chan?" She growled, speaking in a barely audible voice.

"Its all your fault, you idiot." She looked a little down, so, despite her insult, I patted her on the shoulder, causing her to jerk back away from me. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay okay, mou. What's wrong with you? What's my fault?" As everyone sat around, waiting for her to speak, she narrowed her eyes at me, and gave me a vicious glare.

"Hayate is sick, and its all your fault."

"Huh?" Seeing that I didn't understand a word of what she was saying, Vita blushed, grinding her teeth together.

"She's still recovering, and you got her excited, its all your fault that she caught a cold, you idiot!"

"I see." I smiled at her, seeing that she was really worried. Again, I tried patting her, this time on the head. "You're such a good girl, Vita-chan~." She backed away to avoid it.

"You don't understand... anything." Vita looked behind me, at Natsume, who turned her gaze away dismissively. I don't get what happened between them, but I didn't ask. Instead I focused on Vita, who looked even more unhappy now. "Idiot." she said again, causing me to sigh.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry Vita-chan, okay?" Her gaze burned through me, hot as magma.

"Tch... what does she see... in a girl like you." Whatever she meant by that, she wasn't going to explain, and just walked away afterward. I watched her go, even as everyone else urged me to go into the classroom, I couldn't help but keep my gaze fixated on her back.

"I hate people who can't be honest." Natsume said, tapping me on the shoulder and offering me a smile, and then following after the girl. "See ya at lunch, Nanoha-chan." She waved at me and I waved back. Natsume then picked up speed in order to catch Vita.

"Nanoha, come on, the teacher's coming!" Alisa called to me, and indeed, the teacher was coming down the hall as we spoke. I glanced back in the direction of Vita and Natsume, who were gone now, and then dismissed it all with a sigh, entering the classroom quickly.

* * *

"Gah..." Hayate coughed, covering her mouth with both hands. "I feel awful..." She said as she laid down.

"Don't worry, the doctor will be here soon." Shamal said, pressing a hand to her forehead, checking to see if her fever was getting worse. Feeling Hayate's head burning her palm, Shamal sighed, streaming her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Ha, that tickles." The teen giggled, smiling with all her heart.

"Sorry, I'll let you get some rest." Shamal left her, and turned off the lights before closing the door.

When she was gone, Hayate let the smile fade from her face. She placed her hand against her chest, feeling the beating of her heart. Going slowly, then speeding up, the beat was off and all over the place. She closed her eyes, listening to the silence.

Her eyes became moist, signaling that she was to start crying soon. "There isn't much time left..." She thought about her family, and her new friends, and started thinking about how in a short time, she would never see them again. Finally the tears streamed down her face. "Huh... Even though I should have already been prepared, why am I...?"

Turning on her side, Hayate curled into a ball and held her hands against her face, feeling something she hasn't felt for a long time. "I'm scared..."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Finally back, sorry it took so long. Had a little writer's block, and originally I planned on writing two chapters to make up for things. However, since this one was kind of long, I was drained from writing it, so the next chapter will have to wait a day or two. Anyway, things are heating up a little, and I'm sure you'll love what I have in store for you all. I'll keep this short, so thank you for reading, have fun. _

_- Kode-Dekka_

**

* * *

**

**Lyrical Girls A's**

**VI**

Hayate didn't come to school the next day either, or for the rest of the week for that matter. She was still at home with the flu, but it felt like things were a lot worse than just that. I went to visit her with Fate a few times, and despite looking worse each time, she still smiled when she saw us, I'm sure just she was just hiding the pain so that we wouldn't worry.

To make things worse, Vita wouldn't talk to me anymore. Every time I tried to say something to her, she ignored me and walked away, as if it was really my fault that Hayate got sick. It was all a bother, and it was driving me crazy that I couldn't do anything.

"Nanoha, is something wrong?" Fate asked me. Before that I had been somewhat staring into space, pondering the current situation. She looked at me with intense eyes, powerful, like fire.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Fate-chan." Even though it really wasn't. The thing with Hayate wasn't the only thing bothering me. My feelings for Fate seemed to be getting more intense, like the more time we spent together, the more I thought of her.

She started to fidget all of a sudden, blushing. "Fate-chan?"

"N-Nanoha!" She suddenly cried my name loudly, causing a few people around us to stare.

"W-What is it, Fate-chan?" She clasped my hand, giving me a semi-serious expression. The students in the hall started making a scene, causing my embarrassment to reach maximum.

"I was wondering, if you aren't doing something that is, do you want to come hang out at my house today?" The rumor-spreading whispers around us only became louder. Putting that aside, you could color me surprised, because this was the first time that Fate had been so aggressive, and it was the very first time she asked me to come to her house.

A smile formed on my face, not doing anything to hide my feelings on the matter. "Sure, Fate-chan, I'm looking forward to it~!" Her eyes lit up and sparkled, and for the moment, looking at her happy expression, I forgot all about my worry for Hayate and the pain in my heart from Vita's attitude.

From behind, I heard a familiar voice of discontent.

* * *

Natsume watched as Alisa rushed forward, through a group of girls surrounding Nanoha and Fate. The blond's face, angry, though a subtle pink could be seen on her cheeks.

"You're doing these kinds of things again!" She yelled. Natsume smirked as the confused pair suddenly realized that they were still holding hands, which soon parted, both their faces lit up like fire.

"Those two just can't keep their hands off each other, can they, Suzuka?" The purple-haired girl giggled and nodded her head. "Seeing them get so flustered, its a little fun to watch." Natsume's smile widened.

"Yeah, and here I thought you were just a quiet ojou-type girl, it seems you've become a little devious."

She placed her hand on her face, making a face that said: "I don't know what you're talking about." But Suzuka's facade soon crumbled. "I learned from the best, didn't I?" She gave Natsume a wink, which caused her to blush. She turned away from the girl and looked back at Alisa, who was trying to still clear away the crowd.

As she studied the object of her affection, Natsume noticed the way that she looked at Nanoha, securing a familiar emotion in her eyes, jealousy. _Just as I thought, huh?_ "You noticed it, didn't you?" Suzuka was watching her, and saw the sudden expression of sadness in her eyes.

"I already knew, since the beginning, that Alisa liked Nanoha." Even then, Natsume couldn't shake the painful feeling in her heart, knowing that the person she loved like someone else. She could also feel her heart go out to the girl, whose feelings she knew would never be reciprocated. "I wonder if she's figured it out, that those two like each other." Suzuka smiled sadly.

"Knowing her, probably not. A bigger question, have they noticed it themselves?" Natsume shared the same expression.

"Knowing those two, probably not." The two of them laughed, cackling like witches as they watched their friends.

"Shall we join them?" Suzuka said, Natsume nodded. She was about to walk, but felt someone's eyes on her. Turning her head, she saw Vita, who looked at her with thinly-veiled distaste. In response, she sent the small girl a smirk, which made her blush and turn away, walking in the opposite direction. That girl, I really do hate people who can't be honest... "Natsume-chan?" She returned her gaze to Suzuka, who was a bit ahead of her.

"Coming." Forgetting about Vita, Natsume ran to catch up to her, and the two of them joined the rest of their friends, finally putting an end to the show.

* * *

"I'm home." Vita entered her home, pushing past Shamal who greeted her, without giving her a response. Right away she tossed her bag to the side and went into the room that Hayate and her shared. The girl was laying down, not sleeping, just looking up at the ceiling, looking a little disgruntled.

"How long are they going to keep me locked up in here, Vita-chan?" She turned her head to the girl, looking a little more angry now.

"The doctor said a few more days, they're still looking over the test results." Hayate sighed, placing her arms over her face.

"I hate being stuck in here, its driving me crazy. Can't they see that I'm fine, it was just a little cold." Vita walked over to her, then sat down on the bed beside her.

"They have to be sure. In the first place, its all that girl's fault, if she had-"

"Vita." Hayate said sternly, not using an honorific this time. "I thought I told you, Nanoha-chan has nothing to do with this, I'm the one who wasn't taking care of myself, so stop blaming her."

"But-!" Hayate shook her head, getting up and placing her finger on the girl's lips.

"Please, be friends with her, she's a nice girl." Vita knew that there was no more room for discussion, and just resigned herself.

"Fine." Hayate smiled, opening her arms wide.

"Good, now come here, Vita-chan~!" The red-head refused, her face flushing red. "Oh come on, don't be like that~!" Reluctantly, Vita swallowed her pride, and fell into the other girl's arms. "There there, good girl. Hehe, you're so shy, Vita-chan~."

Even though she liked the attention, she couldn't say anything, and just felt a sharp pain tear through her heart. _Hayate, you idiot..._

* * *

Fate invited me into her home, which was spacious. "I'm home!" She called, and a familiar voice responded with "welcome home, honey." Ms. Harlaown appeared, she seemed to be a little surprised to see me.

"Takamachi-san, welcome, I didn't know you'd be coming over." The woman gave Fate a broad smile, and then clapped her hands together. "Will you be staying for dinner?" I looked at Fate, and she pleaded to me with her eyes.

"If you'll have me." She waved her hand dismissively, getting a little excited.

"We're not in school right now, you don't have to be so reserved."

"O-okay." I said, lowering my face a little under her gaze.

"Lindy-san," Fate said suddenly, "Is it alright if we go up to my room?" Ms. Harlaown nodded.

"Of course dear, go right ahead." The blond nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me along toward her room. As we passed Ms. Harlaown, she offered me a gentle smile, I blushed and was unable to say anything as I was pulled into Fate's room, which was surprisingly pink, considering her choice color for clothes.

Fate's face was red, she ran around the room, cleaning up a little. "Sorry for the mess."

"Its okay." She sat on the bed, and I sat beside her, fully aware of her shoulder against mine. There was silence for a long time. Since this was the first time being at her house, I had no idea what to say or do, it was nerve-racking to say the least.

Fate seemed the same, and kept opening and closing her mouth, as she struggled to speak as well. In the end, she silently grabbed hold of a remote, and turned on the TV in front of us. Right away, the image of a drama appeared, with the two characters engaging in a kiss. Startled, Fate quickly changed the channel to some childish anime that was on.

My heart was hammering against my chest, and I turned my face away from the TV. Fate interlaced her fingers, and stared at the floor, her face completely red.

Again the silence permitted, though the atmosphere was far more thick this time. _What... am I doing?_ I knew the moment I saw the image on the TV, I wanted to kiss Fate. However, I was cowardly, using her situation as an excuse to keep my feelings buried.

"N-Nanoha." I straightened up like an arrow, cranking my head toward her. "Is it... uncomfortable being here?" She looked at me sadly, her face reflecting insecurity.

"No." I claimed, though I knew it wasn't true. "No, Fate-chan, I'm just a little nervous, since this is the first time I've been inside the principal's house." This seemed to quell Fate's shyness, and she smiled.

"Lindy-san is really great, it almost feels like a dream." Instinctively I took her hand, which surprised her, but she quickly squeezed it, already used to my affection. "The trial is next month, Nanoha." She was talking about her mom, I had to work really hard to hide my anger toward Precia Testarossa, at least in front of Fate. "Nanoha, will you be there with me? I don't know if I can face her alone."

She didn't even have to ask. "Of course, Fate-chan, I'll always be there when you need me." Seeing Fate's new, incredibly bashful expression, full blush included, I knew I said something stupid. Ah, I can't believe I said something like that! Stupid, weird, stupid Nanoha!

I felt her hand squeeze again. "Thank you, Nanoha... I don't deserve a friend like you." The air became thick and riddled with tension again, and in response I did the most reasonable thing I could think of; I caressed her cheek with my hand, gently as I could.

"Fate-chan, I..." Suddenly, I felt a lump in my throat, and her blushing, confused face only became more puzzled. "I..."

"I'm home." The door slammed downstairs, and a masculine voice called out. Right away I backed away from her.

"Nyahahaha, sorry bout' that Fate-chan." She shook her head, and got up.

"Excuse me for a second, Nanoha." Not giving me time to say anything, she left the room, I guessed to greet the person who just came. I waited, hearing a few muffled voices. Mostly though I stared into space, berating myself. _What was I about to do? Was I... was I going to kiss her?_

Fate came back in then, still blushing, a curious expression on her face. "Sorry for the wait." I shook my head at her.

"Who was that?"

"Chrono-kun, Lindy-san's son." I had heard about that, how Ms. Harlaown had a son, he was around our age, and went to the all boy's school down the road from our school. I heard that he was really popular, and a lot of the girls gushed about him, when they weren't gushing about me of course. Her face glowed a little more. "He's really kind, but a little hard to talk to."

"I see." I felt a pang of something resonating in my heart, I think it might have been... jealousy. _Am I jealous of Chrono-kun?_ Because he can see Fate whenever he wanted, and because she looked so happy talking about him. I felt it, the feeling get worse. Stop thinking about it.

"Nanoha?" She stared at me, and I realized my foolishness.

"Its nothing, Fate-chan. Lets watch some TV."

"Okay."

The conversation ended there, and we watched TV, until Ms. Harlaown called us for dinner. The first time I saw Chrono, he seemed mystified by my presence. He blushed, stammering a little as he greeted me, I returned the gesture, under the uncomfortable gaze of Fate and her Ms. Harlaown.

We sat down, enjoying a delicious meal, I was even a little surprised at how good it tasted.

There was little dinner talk, mostly Ms. Harlaown teasing the three of us, taking turns to embarrass us equally.

By the time we finished, it had gotten late, and I should have gone home. But I didn't want to. It didn't matter much, there was no school tomorrow, so its not like I had to be up early. "Shall I call your mother to let her know that you'll be staying over, Takamachi-san?"

"Eh?" I was surprised, it appears that she caught me looking at the door. "Ah... I couldn't impose on you like this, and I didn't bring anything to sleep in either." Fate looked disappointed, and I instantly regretted my decision.

But Ms. Harlaown wasn't one to give up. "Nonsense. You and Fate-chan are about the same size, I'm sure she has something that will fit you." Fate continued to look at me, expecting something. I melted under her gaze.

"Okay, if you insist..." Right away her eyes started to shine like diamonds.

"Then its settled, I'll be right back." She left us, and Fate took me back up to her room, bidding Chrono goodnight.

We each took a bath, and while I would have rather taken one together - embarrassing as that would be – I was fine with taking one by myself. Afterward I dawned myself in a pair of Fate's black pajamas. They didn't suit me one bit, and it felt weird to wear her clothes.

I had taken a bath first, and so I sat on the bed, waiting for her to be finished. She came back a little while later, wearing just a bathrobe. "Um... Nanoha..." She held herself looking at me.

"What is it?" Unable to stop her face from exploding red, she pointed to her dresser.

"Um... I have to change..." I finally realized, and quickly turned around.

"Sorry."

"Its okay..." I heard her undressing, the robe hit the ground softly. Then came the muffled sounds of her redressing herself. I was going crazy, the image of her naked body stinging in my head. Pure, beautiful, an angel, one of black lace, with a beautiful heart.

"I'm finished, Nanoha." I turned back to face her, swallowing the words rising in my throat. In that moment, she truly was an angel, just as I imagined. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, so beautiful that I almost felt like crying, as if in disbelief that I was able to lay my eyes on such loveliness. "Nanoha, if you stare at me like that..." Her blush only made me more excited.

"Sorry..." I wanted to add: 'you were just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself'. However, if I did that, I don't think she would ever recover. I patted the place beside me, and she joined me, our shoulders touching again. I smiled at her, "Shall we go to bed now, Fate-chan?"

"Okay." She turned out the lights and we laid down together, side by side. I suddenly felt sleepy, and yawned.

From underneath the covers, Fate clasped my hand. "Thank you, Nanoha."

"Don't mention it, spending time with you like this, its fun, Fate-chan."

"Yeah..."

That was the end of that. We closed our eyes, and it didn't take long until I fell asleep, still holding her hand.

* * *

Fate sat up, looking down at Nanoha, somberly, gently. "Nanoha..." She leaned down toward her, rubbing her fingers against the girl's cheek softly. "Is this a sin? Falling in love with you, having these feelings, is it a sin to feel this way, Nanoha?"

No answer came, she was not expecting one, since the other girl was asleep. Fate hovered over Nanoha, focusing on a single part of her, her lips. "Is this... a sin, Nanoha." She said and descended. Without holding back, Fate kissed Nanoha for the first time, and she was sure, the last time._ Forgive me, Nanoha..._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As promised, I worked overtime to get this chapter done. Its mostly the way I envisioned it, but there were a few things that wont make it in until next time. Anyway, I'm sick as hell now, so my editing will probably be shoddy at best, so forgive me. To make it up, this chapter is also long, and packed full of drama. For those who have been paying attention to the Natsume thing, this chapter is for you..._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's**

**VII**

_Is this for real, or just a dream?_

I was laying beside Fate, she was sleeping while I was awake. It was early, just after 3 AM. I was touching my lips, they felt warm.

Fate didn't know it, but I was awake, the whole time. When she confessed her feelings for me, when she kissed me, I was fully aware of it all. And now, I didn't know how to react. This was what I wanted, ever since I realized my feelings, I wanted her to share them. And yet, I was so conflicted.

It was obvious, I heard something I wasn't supposed to. It was clear that Fate didn't want me to hear this, not yet, maybe not ever. It was a confession made to me, but she did it for herself. But now that I knew the truth, I didn't know what to do next.

_Should I tell her?_ There were many ways to handle thing. I could pretend that I didn't hear what she said, though that would be impossible. The other option, I could confess to her, and reveal everything about myself.

Somehow though, I didn't want to do that yet. I was happy, of course I was, but I don't think my heart was ready to make this leap just yet. So for now, I would keep this to myself, until I was ready to do something about it.

"Fate-chan..." I ran my hand through her hair, and she stirred a little, but then stopped moving again. Smiling, I laid back down, taking hold of her hand, and going back to sleep once again.

* * *

Fate was acting strange again. Avoiding my gaze, escaping from my touch, the way she acted, it was a lot like how she was before we met. Annoying as it was, I understood why she was being this way. We shared our first kiss just last night, even though it probably didn't count, since I was pretending to be asleep. Knowing Fate, she was probably feeling awkward, and couldn't figure out how to act around me.

By being by her side right now, I was probably only making things worse. She needed time to sort herself out, and I should give her that time. So I decided to go home.

"Are you really leaving now?" She asked me as I was escorted to the door.

"Yeah, I have a few things I have to do, sorry Fate-chan." She shook her head, offering a clumsy smile.

"Thank you for staying over, Nanoha, it was fun."

"Yup, lets do it again sometime."

"Okay." We parted there, and she waved me off.

As I walked, my heart, which had been pounding, started to slowly go back to a normal rhythm. When I was out of her sight, I took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. "That was close." I felt like if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I was doing this for Fate's sake, so that she wouldn't be burdened with this complicated relationship at such a delicate time.

"Oh, lookie here~!" A familiar voice cried out before a pair of arms encircled her. "Guess who~!"

"Natsume-chan..." She let go and I turned around, finding her peppy face staring back at me. Suddenly, her lips twisted into a grin.

"I saw you coming out of Fate-chan's house, don't tell me you spent the night?" Getting a flustered, I tried my best not to give anything away, but I was no match for her. "Ohoho~, looks like you've started walking the steps to adulthood, Nanoha-chan~!"

"I-Its not like that!" My face was in full blush mode, and this only made her more pleased.

"I was only kidding, well, half-kidding." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Good luck, hang in there, Nanoha-chan." And then she started to run away.

"Natsume-chan, wait..." It was too late, she was gone, but her laughter could still be heard trailing her. For the second time today, I sighed. _I wonder how much she knows... _

Natsume was like a detective, and it seemed like you couldn't hide anything from her, no matter how much you tried. _Oh well, she probably wont say anything._ I felt good knowing that much, and continued on my way home, where I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Natsume felt her stomach turn a little as she stumbled forward. It was a habit that she had developed from all her teasing and hadn't minded before, but now it revolted her, touching Nanoha. Now that Even Suzuka was aware of Alisa's feelings toward the clueless girl, Natsume felt her defenses crumbling, and she could no longer even stand to be in the same space as Nanoha, let alone touch her.

And yet she did, as if possessed. _Damn it, I really am pathetic. _

If she were to start being truthful, then for all this time, even since she figured out the truth about Alisa, Natsume has come to know one thing.

She _hated_ Nanoha. The bitter distaste of her jealousy had grown, and now she really despised the girl, but at the same time she sort of liked her, and so her heart was at odds with itself. Nanoha was her friend, and had shown her nothing but kindness, completely oblivious to Alisa's feelings, as well as her own. For that reason, she couldn't completely hate her, but at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from hating the girl in the first place.

This was causing another problem. For the past little while, Natsume has been losing her grip, and it was becoming harder for her to retain her calm and cheerful demeanor. The two sides of her heart were constantly fighting, the small light, versus the massive darkness. She knew, if she didn't figure out a way to end this conflict in her heart, then she might end up doing something terrible, or even break completely. If that happened, then not even Alisa would be safe from her.

_No, don't think it about. _She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She wasn't going to let that happen, and no matter what she would not harm Alisa, even if it tore her apart from the inside to hold herself back.

* * *

When the new week began, an odd sight greeted me in the morning. Vita was waiting for me again, this time holding a much gentler expression than the last time we met. I was all alone this time, Natsume had early practice, Alisa and Suzuka were running late, and I didn't know where Fate was. I was sure she'd come, but I worried that she was still mulling over what happened.

In any case, I approached Vita. "Good morning, Vita-chan." It looked like she had something important to say, but she was a little shy, and couldn't seem to find the words. Seeing her so troubled, made me feel like teasing her. "Is there something you want to tell me, Vita-chan~?" I made sure to say her name extra cutesy. Right away, Vita's cheeks took a red shade, I felt a little elated. _This must be how Natsume-chan feels when she does it._

"Nantoka." I was sure she was addressing me, but the name was all wrong.

"Its Nanoha, Takamachi Na-no-ha. Its not nice to forget people's names."

"Just kidding." She said in a flat voice, completely deadpan. _If that was a joke, I'd hate to see her when she was serious. _"Anyway..." She bit her lip, digging her nails into her arms. "I'm... sorry, I'm sorry about what I said to you before."

_She's... apologizing?_ I felt so touched that I could almost cry, but I didn't and just smiled.

"Thank you, Vita-chan." Her cheeks only burned darker.

"I-Its not like I did it for you or anything, Hayate..." She shook her head, cutting herself off mid-sentence, still acting like a tsundere.

And then she was gone, not even saying goodbye. I sighed for the first time this morning, I'm sure it would be one of many. "That girl, honestly..."

"Nanoha." A voice from behind called me, and I found that a pleasant sight belonged to said voice. Unable to contain my wide smile, I went out to hug my blond-haired friend.

"Good morning, Fate-chan."

* * *

By lunch things were back to normal. Fate was quietly eating, but occasionally engaging in conversation. Natsume and Alisa fought, Suzuka watched happily, as if she'd never seen a better pair of friends.

And then there was Vita, who mumbled things under her breath, looking between me and the floor repeatedly. It was starting to get a little irritating.

"Vita-chan, if you have something you want to tell me, feel free, okay?"

"Its nothing." She responded in her always flat tone.

"Heh." Natsume smirked at her, and then started inching closer to her. "You're so unfrieeeendly, Vita-chuan~!~" She reached out to her fellow redhead, but unlike Alisa, Vita wasn't the type to fool around.

"Get away from me you weirdo!" And just like that, Vita knocked Natsume hard on the head, causing her to fall back from the sudden attack.

Dazed for a moment, Natsume collected herself, still smirking. "That's quite a punch you got there, you should be a boxer." Vita ignored her, then packed up her lunch, rose to her feet, and started walking away. "H-Hey, I was only joking around, don't be like that."

"You bunch of morons..." The small girl whispered before taking off. The atmosphere became a little bad then, with everyone looking at Natsume, who seemed to be feeling guilty.

A sigh from Alisa, who pointed at Natsume. "Its all because you're like that, why do you always have to act like such an idiot?" This time Alisa seemed to be really mad, which Suzuka noticed as well.

"Now now, she was just trying to be friendly, she didn't mean anything." The blond's face became red as the temperature inside seemed to rise.

"I'm sick of that too, why are you always defending her? If you keep babying her, she'll never learn her lesson!" Turning her attention back to Natsume. "Grow up, everyone's already sick of your jokes, you idiot."

If there was a worse scenario than this, I couldn't imagine it. Alisa had finally blown her top, which wasn't all that odd, but it was quite frightening when it happened.

And to make things even weird, Natsume smiled, though I could see a small sadness in her eyes. "You're right, Alisa. I'll go apologize now, see you guys later." Before anyone could stop her, Natsume was gone, chasing after Vita. At this point, even Alisa seemed to feel bad about the whole thing.

Fate looked at me with worry, and I responded by giving her a reassuring smile, though I was probably the most worried now.

"Alisa-chan," Suzuka finally said. "Natsume-chan really means well. You wouldn't know it, but she has a hard time expressing herself, so please don't be so hard on her." It was kind of weird, seeing how much Suzuka knew about Natsume, especially since it seemed like the two didn't talk that often.

"Suzuka, why do you know so much about her, what's with you two?" Suzuka smiled sadly, averting her gaze from us.

"Sorry, I promised not to say anything. Lets just say, she's come to me for advise a few times." Judging from the way she looked, it seemed like that conversation was over. "Alisa-chan, please make up with her, I don't like it when my friends are fighting." Her soft voice, her pleading, no one could have resisted it, I'm sure of that, as even I was falling under her charms.

"G-Geez, fine, just stop looking at me like that."

"Thank you, Alisa-chan."

* * *

Natsume didn't go to class, she wasn't in the mood, and just skipped it She had apologized to Vita, but it was halfhearted as she still had a grudge against her family. Now she was alone, curled up in a ball, hiding away in an empty classroom of the school.

Time passed slowly for her, painfully. _I'm so stupid, why do I always mess up? _She had never seen Alisa so mad at her before, not even when they fought, because she knew that it was all in good fun, but not this time. _I really made her angry, didn't I?_

Eventually – though she didn't notice because of her sulking – all classes ended, and students could be heard walking around in the distance. However, this place was perfect, completely isolated from other people, away in this abandoned room. _She hates me now, right?_

The door slid open, interrupting her thoughts, and her eyes jolted toward it. She was prepared to apologize if it was a teacher that caught her, and even prepared to kick the ass of any student who disturbed her. However, she was prepared for Alisa, who was standing in the doorway.

"Suzuka said I could find you here, she told me that you usually come here when you need to think." Alisa walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Why did you come here, Alisa?" Even though her heart was pumping with joy, Natsume was still skeptical of her friend's motives.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, you didn't deserve it." This caused Natsume to smile, a happy memory suddenly came to her.

_Its just like that time..._ "Say, Alisa, do you remember...?" She blinked, looking puzzled.

"Remember what, I have no idea what you're talking about?"

That line, those words, broke the last fragment of joy in Natsume's heart. The smile hadn't dropped from her face, it it had already lost all meaning. "I see... no, that's right... of course it'd be like that." She got to her feet, and started taking slow steps toward Alisa, who was looking even more confused.

"Natsume, what's up with you, wh-" Suddenly, she had been grabbed by the shoulders, and slammed against the wall harshly. And then, sooner after that, Natsume used both her hands to pin the girl's arms to the wall. "N-Natsume, what the hell are you doing!"

"Honestly, I don't know, I think I've finally gone crazy, Alisa." Natsume had no more warmth left in her, and felt cold. _She doesn't remember it, the day that we met. _That was the only thread connecting the two of them beyond the friendship they shared, but that line had finally been severed. "Alisa, I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Natsume's eyes darkened as she moved closer.

"Alisa, I love you."

"Eh!" Alisa's face flared, and she struggled, but was unable to break free.

"Do you really think you can overpower me? I'm trained in three different styles of martial arts, there's no way you can escape from me." This only made her struggle more.

"I-Idiot, let me go! I have no idea what's going on."

"I said it already, I love you, so much that it really hurts."

Unable to hold back anymore, she moved even closer, and kissed Alisa's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't stand it anymore, this desire." As she kissed her neck some more, Alisa made a few soft noises, and eventually gave up struggling.

"Please stop, Natsume, don't do this." Natsume was a little surprised.

"Hmm~, so you can act like a girl when it really counts huh?" She licked her lips, smiling devilishly. "Too bad, that only makes me want you more. In the first place, is it really so awful, doing this with me? Even though I always thought about you, and always did everything for your sake. I even risked my life for you, is it really so terrible doing this kind of thing with me, Alisa?"

She finally stopped assaulting the girl's neck, backing her face away, giving her enough room to look Alisa in the eyes. "Am I so disgusting, that you can't even bare to touch me?"

And then the tears came, startling them both.

"Natsume..." Realizing that she was the one who was crying, Natsume quickly tried to stop it.

"Don't, please don't look at me like that, don't pity me." Her emotions went out of control then, and she became angry suddenly. "Don't you dare look at me like that! Even though I'm doing these terrible things to you, don't you dare pity me." Natsume pushed her against the wall again, causing the blond to cry in pain. "Why am I not good enough! Why do I have to act like a complete idiot, just to get even a second of your time? And yet Nanoha, she..."

"W-What does Nanoha have to do with this?" Natsume smirked, and even laughed.

"Stop pretending, I know you like her, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that."

"I-I-"

"Haha, do you think you're good at hiding it? The only reason Nanoha doesn't know herself is because she's so thickheaded."

Natsume stop talking, and the room became silent. Increasing the grip she had on Alisa's wrists, she was sure that with a little more pressure, she could snap them. But she wouldn't do that, because she loved the girl more than anyone else in the world.

"Sorry, I've been a little rough haven't I?" She loosened her fingers a little.

"Y-You're crazy!"

"Yeah, you're right. For a long time, I've been broken, that's why, I was so happy when you saved me, even if it was only for a small time." Natsume clamped her mouth shut then, she was done talking. Moving in again, this time, she aimed for the main prize, Alisa's lips.

"N-No, stop it, Natsume, please stop!" She was close, so close. _Just a little more..._

"That's enough, Natsume-chan." The door slid open again, and Suzuka appeared, looking very displeased. "Let her go right now."

"So you finally came, Suzuka, I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up."

"_Natsume." _She responded coldly, not bothering to use an honorific this time.

"As you wish." Without any argument, she released Alisa, who rushed to her friend's side, and hid behind her.

"Suzuka..." The blond pressed herself against her.

"Its okay, Alisa-chan." For a moment, she was gentle, before becoming that angry alien that Natsume had never seen before. "I thought I warned you. I did, didn't I? Even if it was me, I said I wouldn't forgive you if you hurt her, didn't I, Natsume-chan?"

"That's right." Dismissing her only made Suzuka more angry. Without warning, she stepped forward, and delivered a hard slap to Natsume's cheek, stunning her. "I'm not going to protect you this time, so don't come near Alisa again." With that, the two left, and Natsume remained, alone. She crumpled to the floor, holding her burning cheek, a smile still on her face. "Its really over now. Finally, I don't have any more regrets..."

Another pair of footsteps found their way to the door. "Natsume-chan?" Fate and Nanoha appeared, looking down the hall, and then back inside the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, but..." She looked up at them with tear stained eyes, and the brightest smile that Nanoha had ever seen on her. "Would you like to hear a funny story?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here I am with what is probably the largest chapter to date. This one is real dozy, and pretty much explains everything about Natsume. Also, this is the very first chapter that has her perspective in first person, and will probably be the only one that does this. Anyway, because this is so long, its hard to find and fix mistakes, so I hope you don't be too hard on me. Also, enjoy the poem at the beginning, I'm not sure where I come up with this stuff. One last thing, Lyrical of The Dead is halfway done, I'll have the second chapter soon (for all the those who also read that story). Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't hate Natsume too much ._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

_

* * *

The path of love_

_it is a difficult, ruthless, thorn laced road_

_awash with the blood of those who have failed_

_salted by those who have succeeded_

_Those who dare walk such a path_

_are they brave?_

_What of those who rush across it_

_are they foolish? _

_And what of those who crawl?_

_Who endure every hardship_

_ingest every poison_

_withstand every pain_

_would you call them strong?_

_For someone who has chosen this path_

_rushed head first into the dangers of it_

_endured all the suffering that comes_

_and crawled, and limped, and dragged their way to the end of this bloody road_

_what would you call such a creature? _

_That's simple._

_One who chooses the most dangerous path_

_one who endures and withstands the greatest pains_

_one who seeks speedy indulgence_

_all for the sake of love_

_we call that creature_

"_Human"_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's **

**VIII**

* * *

"Please wait here for a second, I'll be quick." Natsume told us as she retreated to her room, leaving us in her living room, alone, in a house that seemed to be devoid of warmth. When she was gone, Fate looked in my direction.

"What do you think she'll tell us?"

"I don't know Fate-chan, but I'm worried." The image from earlier was still fresh in my mind. Suzuka leading Alisa away from a classroom. Natsume, alone, on her knees, tears running down her face as she held her cheek and smiled at us. At that time, her eyes seemed to empty, as if there was nothing but darkness inside, it was unsettling.

In any case, Natsume returned very swiftly, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. "Sorry for the wait." Her tone was flat, emotionless.

"Natsume-chan, why are you wearing a robe?" Both Fate and I blushed, confused. However, she smiled at us, and it seemed to be genuine.

"I thought it would be easier." Right then she undid the robe and dropped it, revealing her bare skin to us.

The sight of her body was horrifying. Going all the way down her chest, her arms and legs, were dark burns. Also noticeable, were a sequence of dark circles running down her arms in strips. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

"Ah- N-No, Natsume-chan..." Her smile deepened.

"Its okay, I'm well aware of how revolting my body is, there's no need to hold back, not anymore." Fate and I stared at her in disbelief, unable to say anything, like our tongues had been ripped from our mouths. "Sorry, I'm so stupid. Here." She put the robe back on, chuckled and sat down across from us. "Now, I suppose I should explain, that is why I called the two of you here."

"Natsume-chan-" She raised her hand at me.

"Please, just listen, Nanoha-chan..." I nodded, and Fate, who seemed to still be in shock, gulped. "Thank you." She drew in a breath, exhaling it softly. "If you're going to understand what happened today, I'll have to go back, all the way to the beginning, to that time, three years ago..." The smile on her face faded into a frown, her eyes became full of sorrow. "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, I want you to know, after you hear what I have to say, you'll probably hate me."

"Natsume-chan, there's no way that would happen." I meant that from the bottom of my heart, nothing would change, no matter she told us.

"You're far too kind, but I don't hate that about you." The smile returned. "Okay, lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

Once again, father has come into my room, and entered my bed. Knowing that I was awake – not that it would have stopped him if I was asleep – he tore away the blanket that was protecting me, and my clothes followed, revealing my white skin to him.

Just like always, he did whatever he pleased. He probed me with his fingers, and other things. He examined every inch of me, and split me in two when he was done playing around.

I put up no resistance, I was through doing so, it was fruitless, and would only serve to get me beaten. I didn't want to be hurt anymore, so I did what any good little girl would do, and remained quiet, allowing my supposed father to violate me again.

My mind was blank as he entered and retracted from me, repeating his actions in a rhythm. Eventually it was over, as thankfully, much like his temper, he was quick at what he did. Afterward he pulled from me, igniting a cigarette, blowing the smoke into my face whenever he could.

My thoughts came back, though they were mostly vague, and not even I could understand them. I was still, not moving, not letting anything show on my face. In this moment, I was more of a doll than a human being, and I certainly felt that way.

Once father finished with the death stick, he did the same as always, and put it out on my arm, since there was no ash tray around, except for my body. It burned, but I didn't even flinch anymore when he did it, and I certainly didn't scream anymore, as it would only incite his rage.

When he got bored of me, he left my room, which allowed me to be alone, and now I could sort out my thoughts.

I hated him, despised him, from the bottom of my heart. However, if there was anyone else that I hated more, it was my mother, who was now standing in the doorway, watching me. She never said anything anymore, and never came to comfort me. Now, she just stood there all the time, looking at me with empty eyes, devoid of any kind of happiness or light. She did it until I fell asleep, and I'm sure she stayed even after that, but she was always gone before I woke up, so I know that she didn't stay the whole night.

She was the person I hated the most, because she was the one who stood there and allowed it to happen, never raising a voice of protest. Right now, she was not my mother; that person, who stood there while I was being raped, was not my mother, that person died a long time ago.

Once I severed those ties to my parents, now that I only thought of them as strangers, it became easier to deal with the pain. Nothing would ever make the agony go away, but at the very least, I haven't yet broken from it.

* * *

School was a complete bore. I hardly even paid attention, only doing so when I was called upon. I was sure that I wouldn't even make it to middle school, but I didn't really care; much like the feeling in my body when being violated, my heart had also numbed. This wasn't an entirely bad thing, it was useful when you were being bullied, like I was.

At lunch, a group of girls, the usual bunch, took me to one of the bathrooms, vacating it with threats. Then they dumped my things, crushed them under their feet, hit me, called me names, the usual things, which had become boring over time. Apparently, they didn't like my "cool" attitude, to them it looked like I was pretending to be tough, when in reality I couldn't even muster the enthusiasm to be hurt by their torture.

And so, another day passed, and I came closer to the relief of death.

* * *

On the way home from school that day, I had a revelation.

"_Why don't I just kill myself?"_ It would have been easy, there were a number of ways; I could hang myself, drown myself, tear open my veins, even throw myself in front of a train, or off a building. I had no reason to live, there was no valid reason as to why I shouldn't kill myself.

Because of those deep thoughts, I ended up tripping on something, falling flat on my face. It didn't hurt, but even so I was slow to react, and only moved because someone was there in front of me.

"Are you alright?" A gentle, yet somewhat crude voice called out to me, forcing my head up, where I gazed upon an angel. That was the first time I saw Alisa Bannings, and it was the turning point of my life. "Hey, I asked if you were alright, don't tell me you cracked your head or something?"

"No, I'm fine." I don't know why I even replied to her, but when I did she smiled, offering her hand to me.

"Good, come on, lets get you to your feet." I was hesitant, for good reason. Never before, at least not for a long time, has anyone showed me a smile like that, or given me such kindness. Slowly, I put my arm up, raising it cautiously. "Geez." She reached out and grabbed it, pulling me up as best she could. Finally putting strength into my legs, I was brought to my feet, face to face with this strange girl. "You can let go of me now, ya know." I realized I was still holding her hand.

"Sorry." I said in a flat voice, but oddly enough, I felt warm somewhere, I think it was my heart.

Some girls passed by us, they snicked at me and said something I didn't hear. I just lowered my eyes to the ground, sick already of their games. "Hey, ya look kinda depressed, something wrong?" When I saw that she was looking at me so intensely, I found my face getting hot. _Am I... blushing...?_ I wouldn't know, because it has never happened before. The warmth in my heart was also spreading out.

She studied me, and then looked at the girls who passed us, they were looking this way as well, but quickly turned their heads. "Is it them? Are they picking on you or something?"

"If you want to call it that." I said in response. She scanned my face, which was still probably emotionless.

"Why don't you say something, if someone's messing with you, fight back."

"..." I didn't say anything this time. Right now I was concentrating on her features, which were becoming more beautiful by the second.

"Fine, if you wont say anything to them, I will." I didn't know it at the time, but Alisa was the type who hated bullies the most, which makes sense since she used to be one herself.

She made a move to go, and started walking toward the three girls. For some reason, I reached and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Let go, I'm going to teach them a lesson." I shook my head.

"No, its enough already. Thank you." I didn't want her to beat them up, or yell at them, it was enough that she was thinking about me, it was enough that she was treating me with kindness. _ "Thank you..._" I said again in a whisper.

She stopped trying to pursue the girls, and I let go of her, feeling very conflicted. "Whatever. Anyway, you can't let people walk over you, you gotta stand up to them, alright?" I nodded, she smiled, my stomach did a flip, which was even more unusual.

I heard a buzzing noise, so did she, it was coming from her pocket. She reached inside, pulling out a cellphone and flipping it open. "Sorry, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around, um..."

"Natsume, my name is Natsume." She nodded.

"I'm Alisa. Anyway, see ya, Natsume." She waved and ran off, leaving me alone on that street.

"See ya, Natsume..." I echoed when she was gone, wanting to hear those gentle words again. My face was still hot, so was my heart, it was kind of pleasant, I even smiled, my first real smile in a long time. Suddenly, a sense of longing overcame me.

_I want to see her._ Even though I only just met her, and our meeting ended just a minute ago, I wanted to see this girl again, no matter what.

That moment was probably the first time I had ever fallen in love, and it was definitely the first time since I was a small child, that I had experienced anything other than despair.

Which is exactly why it couldn't last forever.

* * *

This night was the last one of my troubled life. I was in bed, thinking about Alisa. It had been four days since our meeting, and I have not run into her again. She was the only thing I thought about now, ever since that time my mind has been plagued with thoughts of her. Her body, her voice, everything about her, it filled my heart.

That night, was the very first time I pleasured myself while thinking of her. It happened all of a sudden, and when it did, I couldn't stop my fingers from moving. When it was over, I was a sweaty mess, and my hand, wet from my juices.

I couldn't have had worse timing. My father came in about a minute after, ready to get down to business again. This time, I wasn't in the mood... rather, I no longer wanted to let him have his way with me. I think it was Alisa, she showed me kindness and warmth, and I didn't want to go back to the dark world that I came from.

That's why, this time, I resisted him when he forced his way over me. Looking at him in defiance, even as he beat me, I didn't let him soil my body easily this time without putting up a fight. It hurt, his fists hitting me, his penis thrusting into me, it all hurt, but I endured, because I had Alisa's face to keep me strong.

Not once did I yield to him, even when it was over. Like always he left, and mom stood in the doorway, watching me with a blank expression. This time, I glared at her, she backed away, leaving me.

I was alone. I wanted to call this a triumph, but in reality, all I did was go back to where I started. Even if I resisted, I would still be assaulted, nothing would change, no matter how much I glared.

I thought of something suddenly, what Alisa told me. She said I had to stand up for myself, and fight back. She was right, if I laid docile, nothing would happen, but if I fought... maybe, just maybe, I might be able to do something about my fate.

Something else came to mind then, a truly terrible thought, one of the darker things that before tonight, I would not have given the time of day. But now, when I was alone, and in pain, it seemed almost, logical in a way.

Alisa's words gave me some reassurance in these thoughts, I even smiled at the thought of it. It was simple, all along I didn't need to do anything special to end my suffering. If my parents were going to keep torturing me, then I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I just had to _kill_ them.

It was so simple, it almost made me laugh. What better way is there to solve a problem, than to get rid of the source? But even though I've figured out that much, I didn't know how I was going to pull it off. Both my parents were stronger than I was, even my mom wouldn't just sit there and let me kill her.

In frustration I pounded my head, which led to another realization. My arms, they had been riddled with cigarette burns; this gave me my answer.

* * *

I waited, late into the night. I needed to wait until my father was asleep before I made my move, luckily for me, he was a heavy sleeper. Around 4 in the morning, I went through with my plan. First, I snuck into my parents room, and took my father's lighter. Then I shut their door, and sealed it with various pieces of furniture, including a table. There was no window in that room, so now, they had no way of escaping.

Next I took some cooking oil, rubbing alcohol, and every other dangerous substance I could find. I dumped everything, pouring all the liquids at the base of their door. Finally, I set the fire, which soon grew into a wonderful cloud of hell.

The smoke came first, then the screams when my parents were woken by the smoke alarms. I stood there, watching the door and everything inside burn, though I couldn't see them, which was a shame. I ignored their pleas, and watched the bright flames in amazement. Eventually, their cries faded away.

I even sat down, and then laid flat on my back, waiting for the fire to consume me as well. With this it would end, we would all die, and my suffering would be over.

Alisa wouldn't allow that though. Her face suddenly appeared, and her voice, telling me to get up, asking me not to just lay there. It was strange, and I thought perhaps I was going crazy... crazier. "Come on, get up, Natsume." Her voice filled me up with warmth, her light and kindness made my face hot.

And now, all of a sudden, I didn't want to die. _I... want to see you..._

If I died here, then that would never happen again, it wouldn't even be a possibility. This girl, she did something to me, she made me feel things that I've done felt before, and I wanted to live, so that I could explore that feeling.

"Alisa, I.. want to live, I want to see you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. By now the fire had spread all over the house, but that didn't stop me, even when the flames burned my legs. I rushed into my room for the last time, just to gather one thing, a stuffed animal, from a time long forgotten, when things were happy. I jumped into the room, grabbed it, and when I got out, the fire had sealed off every exit. Still, she pursued the flames, all the way to the entrance, and pounded against the door, searing her arms, her chest, all of her body became burned by the heat.

Her last resort was to turn the knob, and as hot as it was, she quickly did so, finding the skin of her palm torched afterward. She flew through the frame, onto the lawn, exhausted, barely able to breath through the smoke that had filled her lungs.

By the time the fire department came, the house was mostly destroyed, so when they put it out, nothing was left, except the charred remains of my parents.

* * *

"No one ever found out, that I piled all those things in front of the door, because they had long since been reduced to ashes. I killed my parents, and afterward, spent some time in the hospital due to my burns. I was then adopted by my aunt and uncle who owned this dojo, where I took up the martial arts. When I finally attended middle school, I found you guys, I found Alisa, who even now, I still love, more than anyone else. On that day, if she hadn't been there, if she hadn't treated me with kindness, I might not have ever had the courage to kill them, and I'm sure I eventually would have taken my own life, that's why I'm forever grateful to her."

Natsume exhaled a long breath, "Today, I assaulted her." My eyes widened, so did Fate's. "I couldn't hold back my feelings for her anymore, and finally attacked her. Suzuka stopped me, and I'm thankful for that as well, because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Alisa."

She looked at us, her eyes emptier than before. "I'm sorry for telling you all this, I'm sure it was unpleasant. If you hate me now, I understand."

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell her that it was alright, but how could I say that? She killed her parents, and assaulted Alisa. Even if she was pushed to murder her parents, she doesn't feel remorse for it, not even in the slightest. I didn't know what to do, because she was my friend, so now I was confused.

"Nanoha, you don't have to answer, I get it. Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"W-What is it?" I felt my voice shaking, Fate took my hand to calm me, but even then I felt a little afraid.

"Please, don't talk to me anymore. When you see Alisa and Suzuka, tell them the truth, tell them everything about me, so that they wont bother with me again, I don't want any more regrets with them." I wanted to protest, but right now my mind was in turmoil, so I nodded. "Thank you, Nanoha. Even though I kind of dislike you, I'm glad that you were my friend."

Natsume then rose to her feet, towering over us. "Now, could I ask you two to leave, and never come back?" Reluctantly, we nodded, and left Natsume alone. When we left, and on the way home, I started crying, not for myself, but for the girl we just left behind, who had suffered, more than anyone else.

* * *

"Its all over now, I have no more regrets." Natsume retreated to her room, laying down on her bed. She looked over to her dresser, where a small, shinny blade rested. "Tomorrow, I'll end it all tomorrow." And she continued to stare at it, even when her guardians returned, and all into the night, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Hayate found herself all alone. Everyone was gone, on errands, or part-time jobs. She sat in front of the TV, watching an amusing program about animals.

That was interrupted by a sudden new alert. "... another attack by the mysterious group of serial muggers..." She was captivated, but not really in the mood, and was about to change the channel, which the news station showed a somewhat blurry picture of one of the suspects, taken by an anonymous person.

It was Vita. It was a little hard to tell at first, but Hayate would never mistake the girl for anyone else.

"Vita-chan... why...?" Suddenly, her heart started to hurt, and began throbbing painfully. She clutched her chest, but nothing could stop the pain. She knew what was coming, and it scared her. "Please... someone..."

The door opened, just as Hayate felt out of her wheelchair, hitting the floor loudly.

"Hayate!"

* * *

_A/N: I feel tired. Also, in Chapter 5, I made a note that Natsume didn't really mean to kill anyone, obviously that isn't the case. Originally, I wanted more people to die, some of them being accidentally killed by the fire, but it didn't happen that way, so now that part makes no sense. Anyway, for all those who remember, it has since been removed, so the logic error has been averted. Anyway, thank you again for reading this horrid chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Back again, and were now pretty close to the ending of this story. This one took a little long, mostly because I was thinking about my next move. After I've finished this series with the next two stories, I wasn't sure what would happen. I have another story in mind, a new one, which mixes in some ideas I've seen in doujins with a little bit of my own stuff. Once the Lyrical Girls series is done, I might do that, however it is far more likely that I wont be writing any more full length Nanoha stories. This series was meant to be my masterpiece I guess (even more so than corruption), and I've basically run out of ideas, and out of steam. The only thing I can do is maybe write some more really grotesque stories, but those can be saved for one-shots. But, most likely, I shall be moving on to either another anime (Probably Magical Girl Madoka Magica), or I will no longer write fanfiction. _

_Anyway enough of this depressing news, I saved that for the chapter, so enjoy your dose of angst. Whatever happens, I'm glad to have so many people interested in the stories I write. So now, I present Chapter 9._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

"Its over... its over... its over..." Natsume hugged her knees to her chest, frowning deeply, staring at the wall, looking at a picture of Alisa's smiling face. Even looking at that picture, did not bring any joy to her wilted heart. "She hates me now... everyone hates me..." She had been like this for several hours, just staring,doing nothing else. Not even her parents could break through to her, in fact, she didn't even allow them entry into her room.

"I've had enough already..." She laid down, looking at the ceiling now, but then closing her eyes. "I've decided, tomorrow, I'll end... everything..." Having put it off for today, to gather her courage, Natsume decided to end her life once and for all, using the shinning blade that rest, just a few feet away from her.

"Tomorrow..."

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's **

**IX**

* * *

I didn't sleep at all last night, not for lack of trying. What Natsume told us, about how she killed her parents, it was still occupying my thoughts. Her body too, the dark scars and the burns, those were etched into my memory as well. _What should I do?_ I knew I couldn't say a word about this to my parents, not this time.

But what about Suzuka and Alisa? Natsume told us specifically to tell them, so that she wouldn't have "regrets", whatever that meant. Even though she wanted me to tell them, I wasn't sure if I would be able to.

I also didn't know what was going through Fate's mind either. Both her and Natsume had been abused, so I'm sure she understood how much it hurt, it made me a little jealous knowing that I wouldn't ever be able to understand that pain. But now was not the time to be jealous of Natsume, who was hurting more than I could ever know. I had to make a decision, do I tell Suzuka and Alisa as she wanted, or do I avoid the issue and take this to the grave? _Natsume-chan, tell me, what do you really want me to do...? _

For now I postponed my decision, I would talk to Fate about it at school, and the two of us could decide what to do, together.

* * *

My friends had grim faces when I saw them at school the next day, meeting up in front of the classroom. "What's wrong?" Fate gave me a knowing look, and I almost thought that this was about Natsume, until I saw Vita, who as crying. "Vita-chan?" I made a motion to her, but then was stopped when she rushed me.

"Nantoka!" Her arms encircled me suddenly, her face pressed against my chest, it was as bewildering as it was nice. "Hayate... she's... she's..."

"Eh! What happened to Hayate-chan?" Vita was still sobbing into me, so I couldn't understand a word she was saying, thankfully my friends were there to fill me in.

"She collapsed and is at the hospital." Suzuka said sadly, her look told me that things were much worse than just that. "Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan is really sick. Vita-chan was just telling us. Please be calm and listen, but its possible, she might die soon."

"Eh!" My heart couldn't take this, first I lost Natsume as a friend, and now I might lose Hayate as well, it was too much, and my legs gave out.

"Nanoha!" Alisa came and caught me, supporting me while I tried to put the strength back in my legs.

"That can't be, Hayate-chan too, why is everyone..." Seeing Vita's tears, only made me start crying, which called Fate over as well, and she helped Alisa hold onto me.

"Nanoha, get a grip, I don't understand what you're saying."

I became so consumed by grief that I didn't even notice that class was starting. Everyone was looking at us, a few of my fans and members of the track team also stopped to ask what was wrong with me, but they were sent away by Alisa and Suzuka.

It was decided then that until I calmed down, I would spend some time in the infirmary, Vita also joined me since she was still breaking down.

While we were rested and calming down, the two of us managed to finally have a conversation.

"Vita-chan, what's wrong with Hayate-chan?" Her eyes reds looked at me, hesitant, but soon becoming submissive.

"She told you a little about herself, but there's something she hid from you. When she was a child, she got sick, and something started to grow on her spine, a tumor." Talking about this threatened to start the tears all over again, but the two of us restrained them. "Over time, the tumor spread, and keeps spreading. First it took away her legs, and soon... it will kill her. By the time the doctors figured out what kind of disease she had, it was almost too late. She needs to have surgery soon to remove it, and if she does that, then she'll probably get better, but..." Vita balled her hands into fists. "She can't afford it, and no matter how much money we get, it wont ever be enough, its all useless, there's absolutely nothing we can do for her!"

I could see the despair on her face, it broke my heart even further. Knowing that there was nothing else I could do, I moved to her, and embraced her, letting her cry again. Feeling her sense of helplessness, I once again started to think about Natsume.

_Natsume... _I finally figured it out, what I could do for her. With Hayate, there might not be anything I could do, but I wouldn't give up, no matter what.

For Natsume, there was nothing I could do, but there was someone who could do something for her.

Alisa. She was the only person who could save Natsume, who could heal her heart. But the problem was getting them together to sort things out, which would be hard considering what happened between them, but I knew I had to try anyway.

However, for now, I just held Vita and let her cry. This was the one thing... the only thing I could do for her, so I wanted to do it, just for a little longer.

* * *

I left Vita in the infirmary, and when lunch came around, everyone was waiting for me outside. "Hey, is she gonna be alright."

"I don't know Alisa-chan, but for now its best to leave her alone." I looked at Fate, returning the look she gave me before. "Actually, there's something more important than that, its about Natsume-chan." Immediately Alisa froze up, and Suzuka's eyes hardened a bit.

"What... about her?"

"Alisa-chan, I want you to make up with her. She didn't mean to do what she did, right now she really regrets it." Fate cast her eyes down to the floor then, and I knew why.

"What is going on, Nanoha? Why is this so important to you?"

"She told us everything about herself. She's in a lot of pain right now, and she needs you, you're the only one who can help her." Alisa folded her arms, thinking deeply about it.

"I feel like there's something else, but you're not going to tell me, are you?" I shook my head.

"The things she told me and Fate-chan, I think it would be better if you heard it from her." She considered it some more, and then scratched her head, irritated.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you asked me to, I feel like giving her a good smack anyway." Suzuka looked shocked, but didn't say anything, accepting Alisa's decision.

"Thank you, Alisa-chan. When you talk to her, even after she tells you everything, please don't hate her for it."

"Yeah yeah, I don't know what's going on, but I'll try not to get too mad at her."

Now that the matter was settled, I could focus my attention back to Hayate.

"Hm?" Alisa reached into her pocket suddenly, apparently she got a message, since she took her phone out. Flipping it open, her eyes widened a little. "Speak of the devil." I took that to mean that it was a message from Natsume.

As Alisa read the message, her eyebrows furrowed, and she seemed to get frustrated. "What the hell is this?" I didn't like the way that sounded, so I took a look for myself, immediately understanding the situation, and how terrible it was.

"_Alisa, this will be my final message to you, even though I know I have no right to say any of this. I'm sorry about attacking you, but I really couldn't back anymore. I love you, I love you so much that I can't bare to keep going on in this world knowing that you hate me. That would have been fine, if I could still stay by your side, but since that's impossible now, I have no reason to continue this charade. Please forgive me, and don't blame yourself either, I wouldn't want that. So now, I say goodbye._

_Love you forever, Natsume." _

My hands started shaking as I finished. "Alisa-chan, this is... this is..." I shook my head and gathered myself. "You have to go to her now! I think, I think she's going to hurt herself."

"What! Are you serious?" I nodded, but didn't reveal anything.

"I don't have time to explain, but please, just go, she needs you right now." Alisa hesitated for only a moment.

"Fine, but if this is some kind of joke, its not funny, and I'm gonna kick both your asses." I nodded, urging her to hurry, and she started running. Natsume's house was pretty close to the school, if you ran, it could only take around 10 minutes to get there. _Please hurry, Alisa-chan, please, don't be too late..._ I don't know exactly what Natsume was planning to do, but I was sure it would be extreme. Seeing her empty eyes, hearing her say that she didn't want any regrets, I was almost sure that she was going to try and kill herself, at least that's the way it looked, but I didn't want to believe that.

After Alisa was gone, Suzuka confronted us. "What is going on? If Natsume-chan told you about her feelings, then you know just how dangerous it is to send Alisa-chan there alone." I knew that it would be pointless to hide what she told us from Suzuka, so with Fate there to witness it, I told her the truth.

"Are you crazy!" She exploded when I was finished, "Don't you realize how stupid it was to send Alisa-chan? Coming from that girl, this could all be some big trick." I shook my head.

"I don't think it is. If you saw the way she looked, if you saw how empty she was, you'd understand. I believe in her, I believe in both of them, and I want you to believe in them too, Suzuka-chan."

Suzuka, still looking angry, softened her expression a little. "Fine, if you trust her, then I'll have to trust you."

And with that, the bell rang once again...

* * *

Natsume stripped herself naked, smiling, pleased with herself. "There, its done, its all over now." She threw her cellphone away, after sending her final message to her beloved. "With this, I have no reason to hold back, and no reason to regret." Taking a tight hold on the knife that she had been staring at for hours, she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, looking ahead, where a warm bath was waiting for her.

Dunking herself in the water, she felt oddly at peace. Never before had she been this calm or sure of herself, it was a nice surprise. "Now, I have to do this right, no more mistakes." Placing the blade vertically on her wrist, she prepared herself for death. This method of dying would probably be one of the more painful ways, but she was content with that, as she knew no one would be around to stop her, she had all the time in the world to die, and deserved nothing less than pain.

Still she hesitated. "Damn it..." She soon realized that overcoming the instinct of self-preservation was far more difficult than she imagined. "No, I don't have any more reason to live, just one swipe and its over." She took in several deep breaths, clearing her mind and heart of doubt. An image of Alisa appeared in her mind's eye, but she forced it away. "Forgive me, Alisa, and thank you..."

Without holding back, she tore the blade down her arm, opening it up, allowing a flow of blood to come forth. The pain was sudden, and it made her drop the knife. "Well.. its doesn't matter..." She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax as the blood drained from her bit by bit. "Goodbye, everyone..."

* * *

"_The number you have dialed is currently..." _Alisa ended her call, gritting her teeth, and then trying again, but receiving the same result. "Come on you idiot, pick up!" This time she tried Natsume's house phone. It just kept ringing, eventually getting to the answering machine. "Damn it!"

Right now, Alisa was thinking that Nanoha might have been right, however she didn't want to imagine what that meant. _You idiot, what are you doing? _She picked up her pace, running as fast as she could. As she got closer, she was forced to think about what happened between them, the confession, the assault.

She remembered the look in Natsume's eyes as she made her advances, it was the gaze of someone looked more dead than alive. _Natsume, just what is going on with you?_ Holding onto that thought she turned a corner, finally arriving on her street. Seeing that she was close, Alisa started to run even faster.

* * *

When she got to the door, she knocked, really loudly. "Natsume!" There was no answer. She remembered the urgency of Nanoha's voice, and made a quick decision. Grabbing hold of the knob and turning, she found that it was unlocked. _Alright..._ "Forgive my intrusion." When she got inside, it was deathly quiet, as if there was no one living there at all. "Natsume!" Still no answer.

She checked all around the house, and eventually found herself in front of the bathroom, where Natsume's cell phone had been discarded. Immediately Alisa knocked on the door. "Natsume, its me, are you in there?" Still nothing, which sent chills up Alisa's spine. Again, she tried the bathroom door, finding it unlocked. "I-I'm coming in, Natsume." She turned the knob, opening the door, and found what she was looking for.

Natsume was still in the tub, but unconscious, it almost looked like she was sleeping. If it wasn't for the fact that the entire tub was stained red, Alisa would have probably just mistaken the girl to be doing just that. Seeing the bloody water, which overflowed onto the flow, the blond went into overdrive. "Natsume!"

She went to her, pulling up up, and seeing her slashed wrist. "Natsume you idiot!" Right away she checked her to see if she was still breathing, which she was, but barely. Not knowing what else to do, she removed Natsume from the tub, putting her naked body and laying it on the floor. The blood from her arm now started to run onto the floor as well, staining the tiles. "Natsume hold on, I'll call for help."

Feeling deja vu, Alisa called the police once again, telling them the situation, panicking heavily. The ambulance would be there soon, but she had no idea if it would get there in time. _If I don't stop the bleeding, then, she..._ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Not wanting to leave the girl alone, she used the only thing she could think of block off the cut, her shirt. Though embarrassed, she took it off, and used it to cover the wound, though the blood still came. "Damn it, hold on Natsume, just a little longer, alright!"

"You're so loud... Alisa..." Surprisingly, Natsume started to twitch, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Am I already in heaven? Even there you wont shut up... haha..."

"Natsume, get a hold of yourself!" She shook her, but that did nothing to help the situation, though it did make Natsume aware of it.

"I see... I'm still alive... why are you here...?"

"Idiot! Obviously I'm here to keep you from doing something stupid." Natsume smiled, looking at Alisa, though her eyes were completely empty of any emotion.

"Its too late... I'm already..." Alisa shook her head violently.

"No. I wont let you die, not like this, not before I've had a chance to give you a piece of my mind."

"Haha... that'd be nice... but I'm already dead, even if my body is still alive..." Hearing those things only made the blond more frustrated.

"Damn it, I don't understand anything anymore! Why is everyone being so damn weird!" And then the tears started, "Why is everyone hiding things from me... am I that unreliable? Am I that useless?"

"Sorry..." Natsume said, closing her eyes, her body getting weaker. "Even though you hate me now, I'm glad... that I could see you one last time before I died... Thank you, Al.." She stopped, and slipped back to sleep.

"Natsume...? Natsume!" She shook her, but the girl didn't stir anymore, though she was still breathing, but even Alisa knew that wouldn't be for much longer.

From downstairs, the sound of sirens could be heard.

* * *

Hayate remained still as a stone, the darkness of night filled her room. The hospital walls, white, soulless, were driving her crazy. And even then she didn't move, and remained awake, using the ceiling as target practice for her eyes.

Exhaling a breath, she felt herself getting exhausted.

"It wont be long now..."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm back, and with GLORIO news. First of all, I have plotted out the rest of this story, so all I need to do is write it. Second, I have also plotted the first 3 chapters of Lyrical Girls S, and I promise all you NanoFate fans, it will be worth the wait. Moving on, this chapter pretty much concludes most of the drama with Natsume and Alisa, and now the focus will be moving to Hayate, and with 2 chapters left after this one, there is a lot to pack in. Some of it may not make sense, but damn it, this is my story and everything turned out just as I wanted. I'm not sure when I'll update again, be it a few days or a week, but I wont keep you in suspense for too long. _

_p.s. Kyubey is an evil asshole. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls**

**Chapter X**

Once again, Alisa saved Natsume's life. I was so relieved to get that call, telling me that she would be alright, I was so scared that Alisa wouldn't make it in time. And now, she was at her side, waiting for the girl to wake up. And I, I was at home, unable to do anything. Even though I should be happy, I felt so useless. I couldn't do anything to keep Natsume from trying to kill herself. I can't do anything about the fact that Hayate was dying. And Fate, I can't even properly express the way I felt about her, even though I know she feels the same way.

The worst part of it all was seeing Vita's face, and watching as she cried. Even though I didn't know her that well, and it was likely that she hated me, it was painful seeing that expression of sadness on her.

"What can someone like me do?" It was too hard dealing with all of this, I was only a 14 year old girl after all. _But, even so, I..._

* * *

Natsume woke in the middle of the night, but unlike the last time, she was all alone. The room was dark, lit only scarcely by the moon, otherwise it was covered in shadows. Her arm hurt, and she found it bandaged; the pain intensified as she remembered why she there.

"Looks like I messed up again." She chuckled, laughing at her inability to do something as simple as kill herself. The realization that she was alone also became reinforced. "Of course she wouldn't stay, I..." She stopped, looking to her left, where the door had opened.

"Ah, Natsume... you're awake." Alisa stood there stunned for a moment before coming inside and shutting the door behind her. "I'm glad, I thought you'd never wake up." She strolled toward her slowly, looking both relieved and angry at the same time. She raised one of her arms, revealing a can of coffee. Popping it open, Alisa took a sip before setting it down at the table beside them. "Honestly, how many times are you gonna make me worry about you?"

"Sorry bout' that, princess." Natsume managed a smile, but that faded quickly. "Why did you save me, even though I did that terrible thing to you? Even though I'm like this?" Before the redhead could say any more, Alisa flicked her on the forehead.

"Don't be stupid, we're friends, right? There's no way I'm going to let you kill yourself, just because of that stupid thing, idiot." This time, Natsume smiled, and didn't let it slip away.

"That nice side of you is really cruel, but that's what I love most about you, Alisa." The blond's cheeks flared, and she flicked Natsume again.

"Don't say things like that so suddenly, idiot..."

"Yeah yeah." Their playful banter almost made it feel like any other day, but the two of them knew differently, Natsume more than anyone else. "Nanoha didn't tell you, did she? About my past." receiving a shake of the head, she let out a sigh. "Figures. Damn that girl, but I guess there's no helping it now."

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about? I'm all ears here." Clicking her tongue once, Natsume gave up.

"Okay, even though if possible, I don't want to make you hate me any mor-"

"Stop!" Alisa commanded in a stern voice. "Before you start I have something to say first; Even though you're annoying as hell, and you always do stupid things, I don't hate you, there's no way I'd hate my friend, so stop going on about that, okay?" This earned a chuckle from Natsume.

"Damn it, I can't win against you. Fine, but I'm warning you, I wont let you take that back, so I hope you're prepared." Alisa was going to respond, but Natsume's gaze suddenly became serious as it fixed on her, shutting the girl up.

And then, slowly, in the worst way possible, Natsume told Alisa everything. The abuse, her depression, the madness, the murders, and their first meeting and even about the fact that she fell in love, Natsume told her about all of it. By the time she was finished, she had seen Alisa's expression change a dozen times, showcasing all kinds of conflicting emotions.

"There, you understand now, don't you?" Natsume's voice softened to almost a whisper. "I killed both my parents, right now, I'm a monster. More than that, I'm barely even alive, I don't have any reason to go on, All I am is a flame now, waiting to be extinguished."

Alisa didn't respond right away, she was still gathering her thoughts, processing the terrible things she'd heard. But when she did have herself in order, she did the most unexpected thing, and gave Natsume a smile, though it was dry and uncertain.

"I had no idea, I'm such an idiot, why couldn't see how much pain you were in?"

"I'm a pretty good actor. I made sure that you never knew, because I was afraid that you would start hating me."

Alisa looked to the floor, and then scratched her head, which Natsume knew meant that the girl was frustrated. "Damn it, why is everyone saying all these hard to understand things? How am I supposed to deal with something like this?" She got to her feet, and started pacing around the room, Natsume watching her silently. Eventually she stopped, looking at the girl and pointing. "Ahh! Enough of this, I've had enough!" She marched to Natsume, and grabbed her by the shoulders, shocking the redhead greatly.

"Alisa, what-"

"Just shut up and listen!" When it was quiet, Alisa gave Natsume a fierce look. "Okay. I gotta admit, I really don't know what to do, all of this is too much. I don't think I can forget about what you told me, but, its all in the past, and you had your reasons for what you did. I don't really understand things, and I don't know how much help I can be, but I want to help you, because you're my friend, Natsume. Damn it, this is so embarrassing, but whatever! You say you don't have any reason to live, and crap like that; well fine, if you don't, then I'll give you one!" Alisa was blushing heavily, and that even spread to Natsume as well. "I wont abandon you, because you're my friend, I'll be by your side, no matter what. If you have to find a reason to live, then okay, I'll help you look, and I wont leave your side until you find one. That's why, don't say stupid things like you're gonna die, don't give up so easily. Just keep being that same stupid girl who always annoys me, you're fine just like that, you idiot!"

Alisa's rant came to an end, and she struggled to catch her breath. Contradicting her actions a moment ago, she looked at Natsume gently. "Don't give up, and if you need strength, then just rely on me a little, okay? That's what friends are for, Natsume." She let go of the redhead, who was still too stunned to speak. "Anyway, I'm going home now, I'll come see you tomorrow after I get some sleep." Natsume nodded. "See ya."

Alisa left her alone, but that blond's words remained in her heart. When the door finally closed, Natsume couldn't hold back anymore, and started crying. _I... I..._ The light in her heart that she thought was gone, started to spread out, and suddenly she felt warmer than she's ever had before. Smiling through her tears, Natsume laughed.

"Damn it, this is all your fault; I've fallen even more in love with you now, Alisa..."

* * *

Hayate's heart died with the utterance of a few simple words.

"If you don't have the operation within the next month..."

"I see..." Upon hearing the news, that was all she could say, as all the hope inside her vanished.

"Unfortunately, with the current state of your finances..." She tuned the rest out, it was all things she'd heard before anyway, it was pointless to indulge in that talk again.

The future ceased to exist in that moment, for her, there was nothing more to look forward to, except for death.

A flash of red, and the vision of a small girl went through her mind.

_Forgive me, Vita, I'm sorry..._ _I can't go on anymore..._

* * *

This week was completely awful. While Natsume was doing fine at the hospital, and it seemed like Alisa broke through to her, it didn't look like she was going to be released for a little while. And then there was Hayate, who I had just learned from Vita, was going to die in six months if she didn't have an operation within the next 30 days.

The operation that she needed was just too costly, there was no way she would be able to afford it, and so, there was no hope.

Still, I didn't want to give up, I couldn't give up, not ever. A friend was a friend, if we didn't know each other for long, I can't abandon her, so I knew I would have to think of some way to get that money.

"Fate-chan, what do you think?" The blond stared at me with her red eyes.

"I don't know, Nanoha, but, I wont give up either." I smiled and nodded.

"We'll definitely think of something."

A loud noise started to blare in the hall all of sudden, it sounded a lot like music. I figured that it was the Light Music Club practicing for the upcoming Live.

"Ah..." My eyes lit up, and a light went off in my head. Fate looked at me curiously, but I didn't respond to her, I was exploring the idea thoroughly. _Its perfect! _"Fate-chan, I've got it, I know how to save Hayate-chan!"

"Eh? How?"

I went over my plan with her, getting more than a few strange looks, but eventually she saw my point of view as well and nodded. It was decided.

We were going to throw a charity concert, and save Hayate.

* * *

"... That's Nanoha's plan, but I really have no idea how she'll get that kind of permission." Alisa was telling Natsume about Nanoha's idea, which genuinely interested the girl.

"Sounds like fun. But that girl really is something, she wont give up on her friends no matter what happens." Alisa gave Natsume a kind smile.

"In case you're wondering, I meant what I said yesterday, I wont give up on you either." Both their cheeks turned pink.

"I-I know that, hearing you say it is actually a little embarrassing." Natsume was feeling a lot better now, but she still felt like something inside her was wrong. _I guess it isn't easy to erase years of despair..._

As the two of them became quiet, the redhead started to think even more deeply, coming to a compulsion that shocked her. _I wonder... maybe, if its 'that', I can atone for things..._ All the sins that she's committed, and all the anger she's bottled up, Natsume finally seemed to have found a way to release herself of such guilt.

"Alisa, I want you to do something for me."

"Hm? What is it?" Natsume smiled sadly, and even almost smirked.

"I need you to bring Hayate's family here, I have something to tell them. Also... could you call my... parents, I need them as well." Alisa was confused at first, wondering why she needed those specific people.

"Natsume, what are you thinking?" The smile on her face deepened.

"Please bring them, I'm know how to... I'm going to save Hayate." The blond's eyes widened, and when she saw how serious Natsume was, she did the only thing possible. She nodded, and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Alright, this is the official "build-up" chapter. We only have one left after this, and so all the events in this story will be resolved, and a new story in these lovable girls' lives can begin. As usual, forgive spelling mistakes and everything else that might be terrible. Also, Madoka Magica is insanely, deliciously, yurifically good, watch it, and look forward to some fanfics in the future. Anyway, enjoy the second last chapter, and wait in anticipation for the finale, which wont take too long. _

_- Kode-Dekka_

* * *

"Yes.. if its 'that', I can make up for everything."

Natsume felt a sort of sentimental sensation go through her. "Mother, father, lets end this once and for all."

The one thing that could save Hayate, Natsume had it, and now it was time to use it.

"Watch me, Alisa, I..."

**

* * *

**

**Lyrical Girls A's**

**XI**

* * *

"You'll really let us do it!" I couldn't contain my joy in front of Fate, and Ms. Harlaown.

"Yes, I think its a splendid idea." The green-haired woman smiled deeply at us, and even more so at Fate. "I'm proud of both of you, its an honor to know such kind girls, it makes everything I've done worthwhile."

The two of us blushed, and Fate looked about ready to collapse, she really was cute. But, not forgetting our manners, we bowed. "Thank you very much, Sensei!"

"Oh my, I'm embarrassed." She giggled, and we raised our heads, smiling at each other hopefully. "So, shall we get started with the preparations?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"I'm glad you could come." Natsume greeted Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira, the four of which just entered her room. Alisa waited outside, keeping an eye out for the girl's parents.

"What's this all about?" Natsume could feel the distrust coming from them. _Its only natural, I did threaten the girl after all._

"What would you say if I told you that I could save that girl?" This only made Vita more suspicious, and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have any ulterior motives or anything, I really do want to save her."

"Why?" This came from Signum, "You have nothing to gain by helping us, especially since we attacked you." Natsume expected this question.

"I want to change. I'm a selfish, cruel, hateful, awful person. But there is someone who believes in me, someone who wont give up on me, even though I've hurt her so many times. If I can save Hayate, I feel like I can become someone who doesn't need to be looked at with pity or sympathy. If its for Alisa, I can atone for all my sins, and one day, I can become worthy of that girl's friendship. That's why, I'll save Hayate."

The four people who were once Natsume's enemies, seemed softer now. She couldn't help but show them a smile that would make an angel melt. "I'll give you the money for Hayate's operation. It may not look like it, but I'm quite wealthy. My real parents are both dead, and they left behind a sizable amount of money, which I will give to you."

They were shocked, and still cautious, though Shamal and Zafira seemed more trusting of her.

"How misleading." Signum said flatly. "I can feel it from you. You don't plan on just handing it over, what do you want from us?" Natsume smirked, the jig was up.

"You're right. I'll give you the money on two conditions: The first is that you stop mugging people, Hayate deserves better than that, and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to know how you got that money." They suddenly looked guilty. _Ah, it seems she found out already, oops..._ "Anyway, the second condition. Signum, when I'm released from here, I want you to fight me. If you can win, then I'll give you the money."

The two of them looked sharply at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"I accept your challenge."

"Good," Natsume's smirk only became more devilish. "Make sure you're ready, I wont go easy on you like last time." She pondered something, coming to a swift resolution. "We'll have our match in two weeks, be prepared, Signum."

Natsume dismissed them, and they left, probably off to prepare. Alisa came back in, a blush on her cheeks, a guilty look in her eyes. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"I-I didn't mean to or anything, its just..." Gently, Natsume eyed Alisa.

"Thank you, Alisa." The blond's blush became darker, and she was right about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Natsume-chan."

It was her parents, the people she has been dreading to see. "Alisa." She nodded.

"I'll see ya later." Alisa opened the door, and moved past the two adults, who seemed a bit bewildered.

"Natsume, are you feeling better." Her new father came toward her, looking worried.

"I'm fine... Dad." His eyes widened, having been called 'dad' for the very first time since meeting Natsume.

"Oh Natsume-chan." Her mother came to their side as well, tears in her eyes. The warm feeling that had been spreading in Natsume's heart only expanded.

"Mom, Dad, could you listen for a little while. I have a request to make."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, everything got very hectic. Due to the fact that I was organizing a concert, I could no longer participate in the track team, not that I've been going to practice much anyway since this whole mess started.

It was a lot harder than I thought, I could attribute that to my popularity. Contrary to my wishes to have the Light Music Club do all the playing and singing, it seems that duty has been left to Fate and I, the singing part at least. Now I was in a panic, because I couldn't really sing. I've heard Fate before, I knew she would be fine, but I was a disaster waiting to happen.

And so, here I was, one week left until showtime, still training my voice and learning the songs.

"Waaah, what am I going to do, Fate-chan?"

"Don't worry Nanoha, you'll be fine. Come on, lets practice some more."

Fate did her best to keep me calm, but I was in high octane stress mode now. Nevertheless, I did as I was asked, and kept practicing. _Hayate-chan..._ I thought of her, her smiling face as she hid her pain. _I promise Hayate-chan, we'll save you, no matter what. _

_

* * *

Its time..._ Natsume opened her eyes slowly, setting her sight on Signum and her family, who had just entered the Takuhito family dojo. The redhead rose to her feet, draped in a white gi. Signum was similarly dressed, and her eyes were as sharp as knives.

"Are you prepared, Signum?"

"Yes, I trust you are as well?"

Natsume allowed herself to smile, nodding. She pointed to a bench in the corner, a small check rested on top. "If you win, you'll have enough money for Hayate's operation, and then some." She dropped her arm, and moved to the center of the room, where Signum followed suit.

"Natsume!" Alisa came busting in suddenly, breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late."

"Thank you for coming." Alisa, Vita, Shamal and Zafira took a seat on another bench and watched the two fighters meet each other. The two took a bow before backing away and taking a stance. "Are you scared, Signum? I'm sure you understand the difference in skill between us, its natural to be afraid." Signum made a rare smirk.

"I indeed understand the difference, but that doesn't matter, I have to win."

"Good. Show me then, show me your determination, show me the strength needed to overcome despair."

They spoke no more words, and circled each other. _I'm getting excited,_ Natsume thought, her heart pumping with adrenaline. She was waiting for just the right moment to move, and show the taller girl what true despair is.

Just when everyone in the room was getting bored, things started at last. Finally, when Signum shifted her foot, and it touched the ground, Natsume moved.

"Arugg!" No one understood what happened, least of all Signum, who had suddenly been stuck in the chest. Like a flash of light, Natsume had closed the distance between them, giving her an open hand punch.

"This is true despair Signum, now show me that you can beat it." Swiftly, she hit her again, knocking the woman back a few steps, leaving her no time to recover as she was kicked harshly to the ground. "Come, get up already."

"How insulting..." Signum spat out, getting to her feet slowly. "You're still holding back." In response her words, Natsume appeared to disappear, dashing so fast that Signum could barely register it. And then, inches from her face, was Natsume's foot.

"I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't hold back; However, its hard to control my strength, and if I didn't, I probably would have broken a few of your ribs from that kick before." Signum couldn't disagree with that claim, as her body was already in a great amount of pain.

"Even so, this fight is meaningless if I don't beat you at full power."

"Indeed, so show me that you can." They backed away again, and then went at each other immediately. This time Signum was able to attack, but Natsume countered her effortlessly, not even breaking a sweat as she did so. "How boring." She exclaimed, giving Signum another strong kick, blowing her backward again. The woman doubled over, Natsume approached her, ready to end things. "I'm already tired of this, it looks like all your determination was just for show; I'm disappointed, Signum."

Signum did her best to steady herself, despite the overwhelming pain. _This is for Hayate, I can't lose..._ Natsume was upon her now, and raised her leg, looking down on her with disinterested eyes. _I... can't lose!_ "Hm?"

Natsume suddenly called off her attack and dodged backward to avoid a punch, though the hand throwing it was wavering. Signum prepared herself and charged Natsume, who grinned. "Looks like you're ready, good, come at me with all you got!" Again they exchanged attacks, but with the same result as before, and Signum was pushed back. She didn't give up though, and went at the girl with all her strength. "That's it, struggle, make it fun for me."

By now Signum was completely exhausted. Even then she didn't yield, and managed to finally break through Natsume's defenses. "!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" With all her might, Signum delivered her strongest punch, striking Natsume with a right hook.

Swaggering, Natsume held her cheek and backed away. Signum exhaled heavily, and was getting ready to continue attacking, but was stopped by the laughter of her opponent. Revealing her broad smile, Natsume giggled uncontrollably.

"Fantastic! I'm impressed, I never expected you to even be able to land a hit. It stings, but it feels wonderful too." Surprised, Signum wasn't ready at all for Natsume's counterattack, which came without warning. Even as she laughed, the redhead managed to give her opponent one last kick in the stomach. Signum crumpled to the floor, which prompted Shamal to come to her aid.

"Please, that's enough." Natsume nodded.

"I agree, it would be pointless to continue." Natsume turned her back to the woman and began walking toward Alisa, a frail and shaking hand gripped her clothing.

"W-Wait... I can... still fight..." Turning back and seeing Signum's state made Natsume look at her with pity.

"If you want to die, then go ahead and kill yourself, but don't ask me to stain my hands any further." Despite her words, Natsume smiled softly. "Its over, you've already done enough, there's no need for us to hurt each other any more like this. Alisa!" She called over to the girl, and motioned to the check, Alisa nodded and went to it, bringing it to the redhead, who took it gratefully. She knelt down to Signum and offered her not just an even broader smile, but the check as well. "Here."

"...Why..."

"Actually, I was planning on giving it to you from the beginning, this whole fight was just a ruse to test you." Hearing that, Vita couldn't hold back and slapped Natsume, who accepted it without resistance.

"Why the hell would you do something so cruel!" Natsume sighed.

"Someone who can't overcome adversity and despair with their own strength, isn't entitled to happiness. I wanted to test her resolve, I wanted to understand the feelings that would push someone to accept such a ridiculous challenge. More so than any of that, I wanted to see if fighting her, and understanding her feelings would show me a way to overcome my own despair. That's why..." Once again, Natsume pushed for Signum to accept the money. "Take this, save the person precious to you, show me how to overcome despair."

Hesitantly, Signum accepted it, and then barrels into Natsume, crying against her.

* * *

When everyone settled down, Natsume made the necessary arrangements so that the money could be used, and then sent the four members of Hayate's family on their way, leaving just her and Alisa alone.

"You're a little mean, but that was really nice of you to do that for them. Are you sure its okay?" Natsume scratched her head, smiling bashfully.

"That money was the last memento of my parents, besides my memories. Now that its gone, I think I can finally move on, and its all thanks to you."

"Eh! I-I didn't do anything." Natsume shook her head.

"If you didn't save me, if you didn't encourage me, I wouldn't have this chance to get over things, I would have been stuck in despair until the day I died. That's why..." All of a sudden, Natsume cupped both Alisa's cheeks, and kissed her gently on the lips. The blond's face exploded in red, and she pushed the girl away, who was equally embarrassed. "Thank you for saving me, Alisa."

"..." Alisa was frozen, and when she thawed, an angry growl escaped from her lips. "T-T-That was my first kiss, Natsumeeee!" She chased her friend, who ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Natsume, come back here, give me my first kiss back!"

Even though Alisa was mad, and even though Natsume was now running for her life, the two of them wore the biggest smiles the people of the city have ever seen.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So here we are, the final chapter, which I was inspired to write last night. With this I've tied up the threads of this story, and everything will continue in Lyrical Girls S. There may be those disappointed, or those who just didn't like this chapter, so those people I say thank you, thank you for reading all the way to the end anyway. Moving on, in a surprise twist, the song I chose for the end turned out to be "Asymmetrical Cry" by Etsuko Niira of Umineko and Higurashi song fame, rather than a Mizuki Nana song. Its not like I couldn't find a song, but I like the lyrics to this one, and the general tone of the song as it progressively gets more hopeful. With this I have made my final author's note of this story. Look forward to LGS and whatever twisted (even though its already a twisted show) Madoka Magica fics I turn up in the future. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

**

* * *

Lyrical Girls A's**

**Chapter XII – Final**

* * *

Signum and the others used the money to pay for Hayate's treatment as planned, however first, they had to explain themselves to her. Going over everything, including the muggings, was both painful and reliving for the group. Of course, Hayate chastised them for it, letting them know exactly how much she disapproved of their actions. In the end though, she gratefully accepted their feelings, and made a promise to thank Natsume when everything was over.

And now, she was undergoing the operation to save her life, with the light of hope renewed in her heart.

* * *

"Eh!" Alisa was shocked once more by Natsume, who asked her for another favor.

"_Please don't tell Nanoha or Fate about what I did, or about the fact that Hayate is getting the operation." _

"Why shouldn't we tell them?" Natsume lifted her head up to watch the sunset, the two of them sitting side by side at the riverside.

"They're both trying their best, and putting their souls in this concert, I don't want to trample on their feelings by making all their work for nothing."

"I see..." Alisa smirked knowingly at her friend. "You know, for someone who says their a bad person, you do quite a few good deeds." This caused Natsume to blush once again, and she hid her embarrassment by laughing.

"Its all your fault, you bring out the best in me."

"G-Geez, I keep telling you to stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"Haha, okay okay, I'll hold back a little more."

Both of them shared in a laugh, which would have continued if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Seems like I worried for nothing." They turned to find Suzuka gazing at them lovingly. "Mind if I join you?" Natsume patted the ground beside her, and Suzuka took her seat. "The air is really nice, and the view is beautiful, I almost feel bad for interrupting your date."

"I-Its not like that!" Natsume and Alisa both said at the same time, fully realizing that being in sync didn't help things.

"Hehe, I'm glad the two of you settled things." Then the blue-haired girl's eyes took a subtle shade of sadness. "I'm sorry Natsume-chan. Even though I didn't understand anything about you, I-" Natsume shut her up with a finger on the lips.

"Its okay. I did a lot of unforgivable things, and regardless of the reasons, the things I did are still terrible. But, thanks to the two of you, I can let go of the past now, and start living again." Alisa growled, looking irritated.

"Geez, why are you suddenly talking like an old woman again? Start acting your age will ya, its annoying to see you being so mature." Suzuka and Natsume giggled in response, only making their friend more agitated. "Mou!" The blond got to her feet and started to storm off the way she always did.

"Shall we?" Suzuka asked the other girl, who nodded. Holding hands, they got to their feet and chased after their temperamental friend.

* * *

It was time, the dreaded day had come. I didn't know if I was ready for the concert, but I was going to do my best, for Hayate. I was behind a curtain, on a stage that had been built for this occasion, and on the other side was a growing crowd.

"You nervous?" Fate asked me, which was funny since her legs were shaking a little.

"I'm really nervous Fate-chan, but I guess it can't be helped." The two of us sighed, and a member of the Light Music Club came up to us.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, its almost time."

"Okay."

As the final preparations commenced, Alisa, Suzuka, and Natsume came to see us.

"Yo." The green-haired girl said with a smile, and eyes full of life. "Having second thoughts yet?"

"N-No, this is for Hayate-chan, so I have to go through with it. Besides, I have Fate-chan here with me to share the embarrassment." This comment made my blond friend blush heavily, she also pouted and puffed out her cheeks, making her cuteness levels skyrocket.

"Well, the three of us will be in the audience, good luck you guys." Alisa patted us on the backs, and Suzuka giggled as usual, then the three of them left and headed into the crowd.

Again, a member of the LMC came up to us to warn us that we would be on in five minutes, after a message from the principal.

Ms. Harlaown gave a wonderful speech, outlining the cause of this event, and asking for support from those in the audience, and even those from around the city, since this was being broadcast right now. The time was drawing closer and closer, and my knees started to shake. _Ah, I'm so nervous I could die right now! _

"Nanoha." Fate came close to me, and then held my hand. "Lets do our best!" Not wanting to disappoint her, I smiled.

"Alright!"

And then the curtain rose, the we were greeted with a mountain of applause. I looked back at the LMC and they nodded back to me.

"1,2,3~!"

The music started, I tapped my foot, remembering my lines. Fate momentarily looked in my direction, reassuring me with her eyes. We held our mics up, took in a deep breath, and then, sung with all our heart.

* * *

"They're not bad." Natsume noted, moving up and down in rhythm with the song.

"Is it really okay not to tell them? And what about all the people who donate money, what should we do about that?" Natsume grinned at her blond companion.

"Simple, don't tell a soul." She was whacked on the head right away, bringing back memories for the two of them. "I was joking, I already explained it to Ms. Harlaown, she'll handle things." Alisa looked a little distrusting, but just sighed and tuned back into the song, which was reaching a climax.

* * *

Hayate was sitting up, looking out the window when Vita came storming in her room. "Vita-chan, what's the matter?" The redhead sucked in a breath, and then pointed at the TV.

"T-Turn to channel 5." Curious, the brunette did as she was told, turned on the TV beside her, and changed the channel, finding herself surprised at the content displayed.

_**Save Hayate Yagami Charity Concert**_

"What's this? What's going on?" Even though she was supposed to be recovering, Hayate found herself getting excited, and confused. She looked to Vita, who was blushing a little.

"Nanoha and Fate did this, to try and raise money for your operation."

"Eh? But Natsume-chan already..."

"It appears that they didn't tell her, some crap about not wanting to waste their feelings or something like that." Hayate's eyes widened with surprise, and a bit of red tainted her cheeks.

"R-Really, I didn't know everyone cared that much, even though we've only known each other for a small amount of time." Vita let out a sharp sound.

"Those idiots are so goodie-goodie that it makes me want to throw up." Even though she said that, Hayate could see the happiness in her eyes. _Vita, you're such a tsun tsun._ She smiled and then turned her attention back to the TV, where the concert continued.

* * *

I was exhausted, and my body felt heavy, but at last, the final song had come. Already we had raised a good amount of money, but I knew it wasn't enough, I had to try harder. Fate seemed to agree, because her eyes were fierce with determination, even though her face was dripping with sweat.

The instruments geared up again, and we prepared ourselves. Exchanging a glance, we smiled persistently at our ever excited crowd.

_The night when my cold tears clung onto me broke dawn soundlessly, (shining light)_  
_ It's the finale chosen at the end of the observation that can't be fully told_

My mind became blank as I sung, my body fortified as steel. Everything blurred together and danced as the lyrics flowed from my mouth, my lips moving in rapid succession.

_"The sound of rain echoes and steals me away, the sound of footsteps ceases_  
_ The handcuffs that won't permit freedom is the proof of our blessing"_

My hair bounced around, my eyes jolted from one person to the next.

_"The two of us stand back-to-back and wish, while sharing our pain and suffering_  
_ (Call my name, touch my heart)"_

I could feel my throat burning, but still I sung alongside Fate, refusing to give in to fatigue, even as I felt my voice cracking a little.

_"Our solidly-made, eternal bond is reflected in your wavering eyes, (awakening you)_  
_ By the joy loved from the bottom of my heart, the world is born and filled"_

As the song continued, I felt a jot of energy, a rush of excitement push through me, it was a perplexing and wonderful feeling.

_"The dreams and love that inherited the faraway promise (are for whose sake?)_  
_ If the wish I entrust to them reaches you, then we're fated to be reborn"_

And, putting everything I had into the final verse, I let loose all the feelings in my soul.

_"My unblemished wish is colored by a red fantasy, (I want to tell you)_  
_ Forgive my lies and sacrifice everything in the future we promise each other"_

_Please reach..._

powerful, unrelenting, I gave left nothing unexposed.

_"The hazy voice of grief is in the distant yonder, heading into the golden garden, (now I'll take off)_  
_ I stake tomorrow and challenge it strongly, strongly, lovingly, falling into an infinite loop"_

_Please reach her..._

And then my voice exploded into a soft chorus, with the hope of transmitting my feelings to the person for whom I planned all this.

_"I kept accumulating and sought for words of love, (my heartbeats sleep)_  
_ I hope I can make my way to your love someday..."_

_Let it reach, Hayate-chan, please God let this song reach you..._

And just as suddenly as it began, it was all over, even though it felt like an eternity had passed. I breathed in heavily, inhaling and exhaling with my eyes downcast, and letting drops of sweat it the floor.

The audience erupted into a flurry of praise, and my heart glowed from it. Fate took my hand again, looking just as tired as I was. "We... did it.."

"Yeah... I'm sure... Hayate-chan revived our feelings... right?" She nodded. The LMC came to our side, and told us how great we were, then all of us bowed and thanked the audience.

The curtain closed soon after, putting an end to this show, and to everything else as well. I was sure of it, our feelings reached Hayate, and somehow I knew, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Are you ready, Fate-chan?" The girl looked at me seriously, reaching for my hand, which I took.

"I'm scared, Nanoha." I squeezed, looking ahead, staring at the doors to the courthouse, where Precia Testarossa was waiting.

"I'm here with you Fate-chan, and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

"Yeah..." I squeezed again.

"Lets go, Fate-chan." She nodded, and the two of us entered, where Ms. Harlaown was waiting, a smile on her face.

"You ready?" We nodded. Together, we moved, ready to face Fate's mother.

I wasn't worried. No matter what, I wouldn't let anyone hurt Fate anymore, I would protect her, just as I promised. That's why, I wouldn't falter, and together, Fate and I would move forward, into a future for the two of us.

* * *

When everything was over, Precia Testarossa, was sent away, where she would gone for at least 5 years. That may not be enough, but I hoped that when she was released, she would have become a better person, for Fate's sake.

With the matter resolved once and for all, we left the courthouse, where our friends were waiting. Alisa, Suzuka, Natsume, Vita, and even Hayate, who was starting to recover the use of her legs, but still needed a wheelchair for the time being.

When I learned that Natsume paid for Hayate's operation, I was stunned, and even a little angry; however, when she explained herself, I couldn't hold it against her, and instead thanked her, glad to see that she was finally going forward as well.

The five of them looked up at us with warm smiles, urging us to hurry up. I looked at Fate, and she looked at me, we nodded, took each others hands, and ran to them. Her hand was pulsing with warmth, and I felt my heart beat faster.

She liked me, I knew that now, and I liked her as well. I still haven't confessed to her, and I wasn't sure if I would. I want her to be happy, that's all, so when the time is right, if I can, I hope to be the one to make her happy. As I held her hand, I prayed for my feelings to reach her one day; but for now, just being able to hold her hand and see her smile, that was enough for me. And so I wait, until the time comes when I can say to her with confidence:

"_I love you." _

**Lyrical Girls A's**

**Fin**


End file.
